The Dragons inside the Girl
by KellieSJ
Summary: Kellie is an 18 year old elemental first generation dragon slayer,Kellie is different from normal dragon slayers as hers did not dispaeper in fact it became part of her.
1. Prolog

**Prolog:**

It was a cold afternoon not a one you would expect a 5 year child to be wandering all alone in a forest crying. "Child what are you crying about" said a mysterious but friendly voice.

"My foster parents left me in the forest alone and now i'm lost" The child said in between tears.

"Well then we must get you somewhere to warm up would you like to become my daughter and learn element dragon slaying." The voice said

"Yes but i thought only dragons could teach dragon slaying" the small girl said

"That is true now don't be scared I'm going to show myself to you. Now would you please tell me your name." the voice said and with that a beautiful white dragon in front of the girl

"Your so pretty and my name is Kellie." The girl said

"Well Kellie my name is Sky Blot now climb onto my back and I will take you to meet your new father Scissor Runner. Together we will raise you and you will be princess of the dragons as I'm queen of the dragons." Sky blot said to Kellie as she climbed on to she held on the sky blot took off after about 5 minutes she landed outside a cave where Scissor Runner was waiting for her to return. "What is that on your back my love" He said to Sky blot once she had planned noticing Kellie on her back. "This is our new daughter Kellie who I will teach elemental dragon slaying to" she replied back to him. "Hello young Kellie my name is Scissor Runner don't be afraid i will not hurt you,from now on i will be your father." Scissor Runner said to the girl.

After that day they lived happily as a family for 3 years until Scissor Runner sadly passed away due to the fact he got into a fight with Aconcagua as he was protecting his family. Kellie cried at the loss of her father and Sky Blot cried at the loss of her beloved mate. after 2 more years Analogia came to the cave and battled with Sky Blot Kellie hid like she was told when she heard his almighty roar. Once it was safe to come out she found Sky blot on the ground severely injured and weak. "My child hold out your wrist and chant the words Dragon do not go to heaven stay with me and be a free spirit inside of me. This spell will allow my spirit to enter your body and stay with you forever then you will never be alone and I can talk to you and anyone else how touched the mark that will be made on your skin. This will mean you will gain the ability to turn into a dragon to protect yourself now please do the chant before it is too late." Sky blot said

"Yes mother I will do that as I don't want you to leave me will this spell work it other dragons are dying or already passed away but their spirits are back." Kellie said quickly before chanting the spell. Sky blot started glowing and so did Kellie's right wrist. After 5 minutes SKy Blot had disappeared and a mark had appeared on Kellie's wrist in the shape of a dragon.

After a year of wondering and training Kellie found an egg which she raised until it hatched,when it did hacta small black cat was sitting where the egg had been it had tiny wings. "Hello little one would you like to be my friend and partner" Kellie said. the little cat simply smiled "Ok then we better give you a name what about Milly" the cat gave a little nod its head as if to say yes.

So from then on Kellie and Milly became best friends and partners. As time went by Milly began to talk and became more confidante she also learnt to fly and blow opponents away. The pair took little jobs helping people and rumors went round about Kellie calling her the element queen.


	2. Chapter 1

3rd person P.O.V:

"Kellie we finally made it to magnolia now lets go and find this guild everyone keeps speaking off" Milly my black exceed said. "Ok then Milly I can't wait to see if there are any dragon slayers their" Kellie said happily. "Year and exceeds hey let's ask that lady over there she seems friendly enough" Milly suggested . "Excuse me but by any chance do you know where Fairy Tail is?" Kellie asked politely. "Yes of you just take a right at the end of this street you should see it" the lady replied. "Thank You very much for your help" Kellie said as she and Milly started walking. After a few minutes of walking they reached the guild. "Well this is it Milly all our travels and training have led up to this" Kellie said nervously as they entered the guild. When Kellie opened the door she saw people fighting there was a boy about her age with pink spiky hair fighting a boy also about her age who was half naked. "Hello may I help you" a lady with long wright her asked her.

"Yes i was looking for the master to ask if I could join the guild as I heard fairy tail was the best one to join" Kellie replied.

"Ok then please flowo me" The lady said smiling then she took you over to this old man who was quite short. "Hello sir i'm assuming your master of this guild, i was wondering if me and my exceed could join your guild" Kellie said politely to the old man.

"Yes I'm the master of this guild would you please tell me what type of magic you use and your name" the master asked.

"Yes my name is Kellie Sky Blot i'm a first generation elemental dragon slayer and my exceeds name is Milly." Kellie replied.

"I see your a dragon slayer that must be why i sense so much magic power coming from you." "Listen up brats today we welcome a new dragon slayer into our family please welcome Kellie and her exceed Milly!" Master shouted then everyone cheered with happiness. Kellie got a silver guild mark on her right shoulder and Milly got a gold one on her back. After that they decided to get a drink and sit at the bar. "Hello you must be Kellie the new member i'm Lucy" said a blond girl who was also about Kellie's age. "Hi nice to meet you Lucy I'm as you know I'm Kellie and this little furball on my shoulder is Milly" Kellie said tickling Milly under the chin who purred with happiness. "Arr she is so cute when she purrs" "Hey Natsu come over here and meet Kellie and Milly" Lucy called over to the pink haired boy they had seen before. The boy got up from the table and came over to the girls with his exseed close behind him. "Hi i'm Kellie nice to meet you and this is my partner Milly" Kellie said smiling

"Hi i'm Natsu and this is Happy so Kellie what kind of dragon slayer magic do you use?" Natsu asked. "Well i'm a first generation elemental dragon slayer" Kellie said.

"Cool by any chance did your dragon disper on july 7th in the year 777 as thats when Igneel left me. You see igneel was my dragon he taught me fire dragon slayer magic" Natsu said.

"Well my dragon Sky Blot died after protecting me from Acnologia, as she used to be the queen of the dragons but as she was much older Acnologia killed her in order to become king of the dragons but when my mother died she passed her powers onto me and now lives in my soul as i was her only child she adopted me and taught me everything she knows but instead of going to dragon heaven she transformed into this mark and became part of me so now I will never be alone and I have gained more knowledge and power because she is part of me.

Also it is my destiny to get revenge on acnologia" Kellie explained showing Natsu the mark on the back on her wrist.

"For some reason the name Sky Blot sounds familiar I remember now she was supposed to be a legend among the dragons also she used to be the queen before acnologia and grew up with Igneel as he used to tell me stories about them before i went to bed when i was little" Natsu said

"That sounds like her in fact she has just told me that she wants to wants to talk to you just place your finger on the mark and she will speak with you telepathically only me and you can hear her." Kellie says to Natsu. After she said that Natsu does what he is told and places a finger on the mark which begins to glow. "Son of igneel you have grown a lot since I last saw you but you probably don't remember me as you were very young and only waking up from your nap when i was leaving,but i remember you infact that was the last time i saw Igneel I trust that my old friend raised you well." Skybolt said to Natsu.

"Yes he did but he left me on july 7th in the year 777" Natsu said

"I know as I heard you say that to Kellie. Trust me young Natsu he done it for a good reason and to help you become stronger. Kellie I wonder if any of the the other dragon slayers remember me or have heard of me. I must rest now nice talking to you again young dragon slayer" Sky Blot said. With that the mark stopped glowing and Natsu took his fingers of the mark. "Your so lucky now that I come to think about it i do remember another dragon talking with igneel" Natsu said.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Kellie's dragon came to see Igneel once and she was the queen of the dragons before ecologia she is legendary though her name was Sky Blot and she is now in Kellie's body I was just talking to her." Natsu explained

"Hey Kellie why not join our team as i'm sure Happy would like another exceed to talk to as well as Carla and if your mother was queen of the dragons and you're an elemental dragon slayer then we will be unstoppable" Lucy says

"Year come on Kellie i'm sure that the rest of the team will agree come on lets meet them" Natsu said. Then all 3 of you began walking over their to meet the others, they all thought it was a good idea of you joining also you met Wendy another dragon slayer and the only other female one so you two became really close you also got close with Lucy and Erza. Then you all agreed that tomorrow you would take your first mission as a fairy tail guild member. Natsu picked one out which was a great one for your team. He showed it to Mira and Gramps they agreed it was fine for the team and a good one for you to start off with.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been 4 months since Kellie had joined fairy tail and already she was one of the strongest and building a name of herself, People started calling her the Queen of the elements. "Alright brats as you know fairy tail is still number one and keeping sabertooth in there place and the grand magic games is coming back around in a few months so you should all get training again" Master said to the guild and they cheered. Soon the teams started to pack up and go and train "I wonder if Sting will be in the games this year as Minerva is back as the master of sabertooth and their still nice well so people say." Erza said.  
"Year it will be good to have a rematch against him" Natsu said  
"It will be great to watch the fight or take part in it shame it;s near spring and I can't really celebrate my birthday the way i would like to" Kellie said  
"I'm sure fairy tail will stay on top and we can do what we normally do Kellie" Milly said  
"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked  
"Well we only had each other so on my birthday we used to just watch a film with some popcorn or ice cream that evening together in the hotel we were staying in at the time." Milly said  
"Year but this year will be different as I have you lot and I can actually have some fun on my birthday. I just hope i find a mate before then i will have at least a month and as it's coming up to that time of year. It's going to be fun at the games to meet the other dragon slayers" Kellie said to the other whist they were on the train, traveling to the beach do they could train there. The others agreed to help Kellie with her magic training if she helped with endurance training. Which she agreed to also they could have fun whilst training even though they were evenly matched They trained for about 3 weeks in that time Kellie grew stronger each day "Hey Natsu let's throw down as i want to test my strength and what better person than you to battle! Kellie said after 2 weeks of training. "Ok then i'm all fired up and i wont be going easy on you" Natsu said  
"It would not be fun if you were and i'm not going easy on you either" Kellie said  
"I'll just watch as this going to be a good one and Kellie has been training hard all her life" Milly said  
"Aye sir but Natsu can beat her" Happy said  
"Says someone who has not seen kellie fight at full potential" Milly said  
With that the fight began Natsu asked first with his fire dragon Iron First Kellie Contoured wit her own one then she attacked Natsu with her water dragons roar. The battle continued for a while Both examining hits and damaged in the end it ended with a tie mainly because Erza stopped them.  
"Thats enough you two" Erza sternly said  
"Natsu I believe you may have met my father Scissor Runner you see he and Sky Blot raised me together, I know that Sting Eucliffe knows him as they battled during the eclipse incident I know this as i was there but i could not help as I had to get used to Skybolt being inside my body otherwise i would of helped out,but make no mistake if something like that happens again then i will help all i can." Kellie explained  
"I bet you would of" Natsu said  
"It would of been nice to see him again maybe i could of absorbed him so he and sky blot can be together again and i would have my family back" Kellie said looking up at the sky.  
After that everyone started to pack up and leave the beach ready to head back to the guild and prepare for the train ride which Natsu was dreading but then he remembered Kellie knew some spells to help so it was not all that bad. After 5 hours they made it back to Magnolia as the train took 4 hours and they had a hour to pack up and get to the stachon. Kellie and Lucy went straight to their apartments which are next door to each other they unpacked and went to sleep.

Kellie's P.O.V:  
"Morning Milly did you have a nice sleep" I said to my furry little friend who had just woken up. I was already dressed in my black skinny jeans and a light blue top with my long brown hair tied up. It looked nice as my purple dip dye showing up nice in the sun that was shining milly wore a little white dress. "Morning Kellie breakfast looks tasty" Milly said as she came into the kitchen and sat down. We started eating our pancakes and had some orange juice to go with them After that we got up and headed to the guild. When we got there everyone was excited as today master would announce who is competing in the grand magic games. I hope that i'm competing as i want to make sure fairy tail stays number one,and prove to the world that the element queen is here and ready to play. "Listen up brats as you know the Grand Magic games will be happening soon and I want fairy tail to stay on top. So the wizards that will be representing us are Natsu Dragneel,Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster,Luxas Dreyer and Kellie Sky Blot. "Thank You master it will be a honor to represent fairy tail i won't let you down me and Sky blot can't wait." I said to Gramps.  
"I'm sure you will make us proud Kellie" Master replied back to me.  
"Well done my child i'm very proud of you and i'm sure Scissor Runner will be as well now lets show the world that fairy tail is still the best." Sky Blot said to me.  
"hope you're ready to show the world the power of the element queen i'll be cheering for you" Milly said.  
"Thanks Mills and you know i was born ready" I said to her.  
"the competitors will be heading to recuse in a few hours so go of and pack now children and be back here for 1pm."Master announced then we ran off to pack. Lucy came with me to help and pack her stuff as well due to the fact our team will be making our own way there. It was 1 o'clock when we got to the guild ready to leave then we went to the train station payed for our tickets and boarded the train. Lucy came with us she was my best friend due to the fact Milly was like a sister to me. I casted a troyer spell on natsu and played cards with Lucy,Grey and Natsu we played rummy whilst Milly slept on my coat which was next to me. "RUMMY!" i said happily looks like win this round but i'm not going to play no more as i'm getting sleepy. I fell asleep and had a dream about my past memories with sky blot and scissor runner. Then Sky Blot started talking to me saying how proud she was of me and who beautiful i had become. She said that Scissor Runner would of been proud of me aswell. She also told me to always were my sword as it will be spring in a few days and the make dragon slayers might go mad so i need to be able to protect myself from them.


	4. Chapter 3

3rd Person P.O.V:  
When Kellie woke up she saw natsu struggling then handed him a cookie that helped with motion sickness he gladly took it and ate it up then he was fine. "The train will be stopping in Corus in about 5 minutes so grab all your belongings and get ready to leave the train." the announcer boomed. Milly woke up from her sleep and came up onto Kellie's shoulder. "Have a good sleep" kellie said to her partner petting her head Milly just purred as she was enjoying the attention. Then the train stopped so everyone got up and walked out only to be greeted by a flurry of people. Erza spotted Master with Levy and a few other members of fairy tail so we headed over to them. "Hello Kids just wanted to say that like last time you have to be in your room by midnight and that we have the same in Honey Boo again other wise go and explore Crocus and be careful we don't want a repeat of last year" Master said. Then Kellie went off to find some food wendy went with her as they were like sisters both being female dragon slayers and the only ones. "So kellie-san what are we going to do?" Wendy asked.  
"Lets get some food and go exploring after and please stop with the kellie- san ad just call me kellie" Kellie said to the little dragon slayer. Wendy just nodded once they had some food they started to explore Crocus. "Hey Kellie isn't that those two dragon slayers from sabertooth you know Sting and Rogue" Wendy said. "I think it is why don't we go and say hello to them as we might be different guilds but I don't see why we can't be friends with them." Kellie said. Then the two girls went over to wear Sting and Rogue were leaning standing.

 **Sting's P.O.V:**  
I was talking to Rouge when I noticed Wendy with a girl who was about the same age as us she had an exceed with her. So I knew she was a dragon slayer a pretty cute one at that I wonder if she has a mate yet as I haven't found my mate yet so it might be her ever way she is pretty cute.

 **Rouge's P.O.V:**  
I was talking with Sting when I heard the young Sky dragon slayer Wendy talking to someone. I looked over there and I wish i had looked sooner as I saw this beautiful girl. It looked like her and Wendy were close then I noticed a black exseed on the girls shoulder she must be a dragon slayer. Hold on but i thought there were only 7 unless the rumors were true and Fairy Tail had another join. I wonder whether she has a mate I can't see a mark from here god i hope she dosen't then i would have a chance of making her mine. Now they're coming over here come on Rouge get a grip on yourself!

 **3rd Person P.O.V** :  
The two girls walked over to where the boys were standing. Milly stayed on Kellie's shoulder as she felt safe up there and she would not get lost. "Hello nice to see you again Sting-san and Rouge-san" Wendy said to the two boys when they got over there. "Hello Wendy nice to see you again as well and who might your friend be I don't think we have met before I'm Sting the White Dragon Slayer and my friend here is Rouge the shadow dragon slayer were the twin dragon slayers of sabertooth" Sting said.  
"Nice to meet you I'm Kellie Sky Blot and i'm a first generation elemental dragon slayer and this is my partner in crime Milly" Kellie said to the boys. "Hold on I've heard the name Sky Blot somewhere before" Rouge said. "Year isn't she a legendary dragon" Sting added.  
"Yep and i'm here daughter hold on she wants to speak to you touch the mark on my wrist and she will talk with you telepathically however i can hear her as well" Kellie said. The boys thought she was lying but tried it anyway. "Hello son of Weisslogia and son of Skiadrum I see you have grew into fine young boys and strong compared to when I last saw you. I trust my friends took good care of you." Sky Blot said  
"Yes they did unfortunately Skiadrum became very ill and asked me to end his pain for him." Rouge said  
"Weisslogia also no longer lives as he told me to slay him in order to become stronger" Sting said  
"Oh those two are so silly sometimes I always knew Skiadrum was too stubborn for his own good as my healing magic could of helped him, and Weisslogia was too kind for his own good as well. My Kellie is stronger than both of you convinced and she did not have to kill me or Scissor Runner which I believe you two met." Sky Bolt said  
"Sky Blot stop it you're embarrassing me in front of them" Kellie said  
"I'm merely stating the facts my child as the queen of the dragon slayers of course you are the strongest you just need to find yourself a mate who won't use you for your power. I am only looking out for you my daughter" Sky Blot said  
"Wait Kellie you never told us that you were the queen of the dragon slayers" Sting said  
"Year or that you never found a mate" Rouge added  
"Great now you've done it Sky Blot. I never told you as A you never asked and B i only just met you" Kellie said. "Good points at least we can get to know you before the spring time." Sting said smirking.  
"Year and if you're not my mate we can still be friends. Anyway Sting how was my father when you faced him" Kellie said  
"He put up a good fight and i can see where you got your studies from" Sting said  
"Year that's not the only thing i got from him but you will have to wait and see the other thing until the games as we better be going see you to tomorrow at the games if you even make it there of course." Kellie said teasing them. "What do you mean if now i can't wait to prove you wrong about being the strongest." Sting said  
"Hey it was Sky Blot that said it not me but ever way i'm looking forward to fighting you two. So i'll see you around,but take this so you can text me if you want to meet up sometime." Kellie said as Milly went back on to her shoulder. "Ok i'll see you tomorrow then or we will both text you later." Sting said.  
"See you at the games Kellie" Rouge said

 **Lector's P.O.V:**  
Me and froche were chatting when Carla and this other exseed came over with there partners I heard the girl who i don't recognize say her name was Kellie and the exseed was called Milly. I wonder what Milly is like I hope shes nice as she seems pretty cute. "Hi I'm Lector Sting's partner" i said once Kellie put her down. "Froche says hi and Froche Rouge's partner" Fro said. "Hi nice to meet you both I'm Milly Kellie's partner so are you two going to the grand magic games as well" Milly asked.  
"Year and were going to take are top spot back" I said  
"Froche thinks so too" Fro said  
"Well you won't have much chance with Kellie on team fairy tail this year me we have been working really hard." Milly said  
"Sting is still the best dragon slayer though" I said to her  
"He may be the best in your eyes but Kellie could probably beat him but we will see at the games,but it was nice talking to you maybe we will see each other again." Milly said As she flew onto Kellie's shoulder.

 **3rd Person P.O.V:**  
As the 4 girls were walking away Kellie's phone started to ring "Hi Natsu what's up" she said.  
"No we have already eaten and yes Wendy is with me and were both fine in fact we just ran into some old friends of your's Sting and Rogue." Kellie said onto the the phone.  
"Not right now Natsu we better be heading back to the inn or Erza will be mad at us and we need our rest for tomorrow as we want to make sure fairy tail stays number one." Kellie said then she hung up on Natsu Then Kellie put her phone away and the two girls started talking again. "So kellie you never told me you were queen of the dragon slayers" Wendy said  
"Year I don't like to say as some people treat me different as my old friends used to treat me like an outsider and I got bullied because of it so I decided to leave then I found Milly's egg and we have been together ever since right Mills" Kellie said  
"Yep and I won't leave you Kells as you're the closest thing to family I have" Milly said  
"Is that why you were defending me against Lector earlier then" Kellie said  
"No i was telling him the truth as you are." Milly said  
"Well thats what Sting seems to think it aswell you can tell by his cockynes and by the way he holds himself every way he's very confident in his skills. But I reckon all are training has been paying off as master thinks were strong enough to represent fairy tail." Kellie said "Sky Blot why did you have to embarrass me in front of them." Kellie said  
"Because my child they need to know this and show you respect and it looks like they both like you especially that son of Weisslogia but that son of Skiadrum seems to like you aswell just not show it much." Skybolt said. "They do have names you know which are Sting and Rogue. Also how do you know they like me they never said and they're going to be on my tail now thanks to you." Kellie said giving a little growl  
"I know they have names and don't give me that attitude young lady also I was only trying to help you find a mate that was worthy of you" Sky Blot said. "I think i can find one on my own without help from you" Kellie said then they arrived at the inn. "Sorry I was so quite Wendy Sky Blot was winding me up again I know she's trying to help but she just made things worse between me and the boys." Kellie said.  
"How did she do that Kellie" Wendy asked  
"She told them that i'm queen of the dragon slayers and that i have not found my king or mate yet and she said the boys fancy me and told them that I could take them on at the same time." Kellie said.  
"What do you mean by mate?" Wendy asked Then kellie looked at Carla whose face just said not now.  
"WEll i'll tell you when you're older ok but right now it's nothing to worry about" Kellie said then they reached the inn. "KELLIE WHY DID YOU HANG UP ON ME!" Natsu roared  
"Because you were annoying me and hurting my ears that's why" Kellie said  
"hahah I like you kid" Luxas said as he ruffled her hair  
"Well it's nice to see you to Luxas and can you stop messing up my hair" Kellie said  
"what like this" Luxas said messing with Kellie and ruffling her hair more.  
"year like that god i don't know who's worse you or Natsu sometimes" Kellie snapped.  
"Hey don't go comparing me to that dimwit he's more like Gajeel" Luxas said  
"Hey leave me out of this sparky" Gajeel said  
"Gajeel is more like Natsu in a way" Kellie said  
"Shut ut shrimp" Gargeel said  
"Is that the best you got ohh i'm so scared NOT so how about you shut it before I knock some sense into that iron brain of yours or no i can't a goldfish is there instead I just saw it swimming around" Kellie said.  
"I definitely like you now after that insult but don't you get cocky with me" Luxas said  
"or what you'll snap me with lighting don't you know it dose not work on me by now as no element works on me thats why i'm called queen of the elements" Kellie said as she went inside where she met up with Erza,Lucy and Wendy as they were all sharing a room. In the room Lucy was waiting for her nails to dry and texting Erza was reading a book on armor and Wendy was sitting down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Then Grey came into the room topless usual and Natsu flowed. Hey Kellie so what did those saber jerks say" Natsu said  
"Nothing that concerns you Natsu don't worry Fairy Tail was not mentioned in fact i was just getting to know them. I talked to Stng about Scissor runner and Sky Blot embarrassed me but otherwise not much else." Kellie said then her phone went off. "Speaking of the devils they just texted me about potential meeting up later on tomorrow after the games" Kellie said  
"Well are you going to meet them or not Kells" Milly asked  
"We don't have anything on what do you think Milly as i'm not going without you" Kellie said  
"Might as well but lets see how we feel in the morning depending on how we feel" Milly said  
"Ok then i'll just reply back to them quickly and wish them luck for tomorrow" Kellie said  
"Why do you want to wish them luck for they maybe our allies but in the games there are rivals!" Natsu said sounding pissed off. "Because they're my friends and i wouldn't be fun to face weaklings would it also it's showing good sportsmanship." Kellie snapped back. "It was a honorable thing to do Kellie also I for one would like some competition wouldn't you." Erza said whilst eating her strawberry cake.  
"year would not be fun facing off against weaklings" Grey added  
"They just replied back saying same to you so there probably thinking the same things as we are they want strong competition and fairy tail will be the one giving it to them and defending are crown" Kellie said  
"You tell them girl oh and have you decided what your planning for your birthday yet" Milly said  
"Nope not really given it a thought lets get the games out of the way first then i will start thinking about it I wonder if i will have my mate by then why did i have to be born in the spring time."


	5. Chapter 4

**Kellie's P.O.V:**

I woke up wit the sunshining through the blind Erza was the only other one up. "Good Morning Erza" I said to her making sure i was quite enough not to disturb the others who were still asleep. "Morning Kellie did you sleep well?" she replied  
"Yes i did thankyou I think I will take a shower before the others wake up" I said to her before grabbing my eschaless bag and a towel. After my nice warm shower I came back into the room to find Lucy and Wendy awake "Morning did you sleep well" I said them as I sat down and started to brush my wet hair. "Morning Kellie and yes i did have a nice sleep what about you Wendy" Lucy said  
"Morning Lucy-san and Kellie- san yes I did have a good sleep" Wendy said. Then Carla and Milly woke up "Morning" I said to them Milly gave a little yawn then she changed into a light blue dress which looked really nice against her fur it had a white flower on the top right corner. "Morning here's your clothes for today. They were similar to the last times ones to last time same colour and sort of style. I wore my black trousers and wright trainers that had purple on them so it matched my outfit. My top was similar to what Lucy had last year but without of out the ponytail at the back of the top and silver detailing on the shoulders not gold. I decided to have my hair in a half up half down when we walked out into the area people were cheering for us. I smiled as we walked out we came 2nd in the qualifier out of 8. Once we were out on the arena some boys from blue pegasus were flirting with me and one man was sniffing Erza which was creepy. Then Sabertooth entered the area I smiled when I saw both Sting and Rogue were on the team. The had the same team as last year. "Hey Kellie good to see your made the games can't wait to face of against you." Sting said to me.  
"Hi Sting year we made it good to see your team did aswell" I said to him.  
"Sting I can't wait to kick your ass again this year" Natsu said as he came over to us and leaned on me. "Natsu stop leaning on me" I said to him as i pushed him off me.  
"Year I was just saying going to be a great battle especially if me and Rouge face of angst you two we have been training hard." Sting said. Then we went back to my team as the first game will be accounted. The first game was called Element Chariot. "If it's got something to to do with elements I'll bring us a win" I said to the others.  
"Ok then show them what you can do" Erza said  
"Show them the power of fairy tail's element queen" Natsu said.  
"Fairy Tail is sending the queen of the elements herself Kellie Sky Blot" the announcers said.  
"From Sabertooth Rufus takes the field, Quarter Cubus sent in Rocker, Blue Pegasus sends in Eve, Mermaid Heel sends in Beth, Laimus Scale sends in Lyon." the encounter said then the dude in the pumpkin costume came and explained the rules Then we got teleported onto the first cart which did not have an element basically on each trailer has a different element you have to go through all of them and reach the finish line first and it's done like that also magic is allowed to be used to knock out opponents. Once we got there the crowd down from 5 and then we could start.. Rufus was the crowd favorite to win this I guess they don't know the power of the element queen. Once people shouted go we all started to run the first element was water.

"Easy" I said then used Ice dragons frozen breath and froze myself a path but used my water power to break it up after i took each step the next element was fire I simply helped myself to some and walked through. "Natsu be glad you're not playing this game as this fire does not taste nice" I said looking at the larimer vision. Rufus was in front of me and the next element was wind or air. High pressure winds were sent our way I just walked through as for me it was easy due to the fact the amount of wind that i was used to being sent my way. The last one was ice and Rufus was behind me. "They really need to make these events more interesting or harder as this is easy" I said to him then melted the ice with my body heat and walked once I got of the cart i used my storm magic to ride a storm cloud like a surfboard to the finished even done a flip over the line. "Fairy tail Kellie Sky Blot takes first place lets see how the others do Rufus was not to far behind me he copied me storm magic and used that to get over the fire and to the line. We waited for the others to come across the line then we could head back to our teams. Were Milly happily hugged me "you were amazing out there Kells" she said to me and hugged her back. "good job Kellie out there Kellie" Erza said.  
"You looked handled it like a pro easily that wind" Natsu said to me  
"It was nothing compared to what i'm used to and can dish out that wind was like the strength of what i could do when i was 5 not i'm 18 I can do at least 10 times stronger." I said to them.  
"Wow I'm glad you're on our team and not our opponent" Grey said. Milly sat on my shoulder and watched the fights happen for the rest of the time we spent watching the fights.

Sting's P.O.V:  
Kellie is sure strong and her nickname seems to do her justice. She certainly handled them elements well maybe she is the queen of the elements. Shame Rufus didn't beat her are well he put in a good effort and got us some points. The outfit she's wearing sure makes her look cute and you can see how happy she is to be on the team and in fairy tail her guild mark was gillerting in the sunlight on her right shoulder. I bet she would look even cuter with the mark of the mate of the wright dragon slayer on her neck. I will prove myself to her and show her i'm a worthy mate. I want her to be the mother of my children and raise them with me by her side. If I had her i would not need to find some other fun in fact very few girls can stand up to kellie's beauty but i'm not sure about her personality yet as i don't really know her that well.

Rouge's: P.O.V:  
Kellie handled that like a professional I think even me and Sting would have struggled with that wind but she walked through like it was nothing. Wow shes strong and beautiful a perfect match and her exceed milly seemed to get on well with frosch and lector. I can tell that the two of them are very close by the way Milly was defending kellie and by the fact milly goes up on Kelly's shoulder a lot. She seems to be very kind aswell i can't wait to see her latter as she interests me. I could see she was happy to be on the team for fairy tail representing the guild. Her smile filled the arena. i was a bit annoyed when those blue pegues freaks were flirting her and that she seemed to expect it happily maybe because i was jealous that she was not by my side. I have to prove to her i'm a good enough mate but even if she does not chose me i hope we can be friends as i think we will get along well but i have to admit i will be a bit disappointed if she does not chose me and choose someone else. I just hope whoever she chooses treats her right and treats her with respect like i would.

 **Milly's P.O.V:**  
I was so happy that Kellie won the game and she did not use that much magic energy. I guess all her training must be paying off. The only thing we need to worry about are the battles and the fact that she has 2 dragon slayers on her tail unluckily for her and she's going to have to chose some time especially if they're both her mates as a female dragon slayer can have more than one. Oh poor kellie ever way i'll support my best friend no matter what as nothing can split us up. I'm really looking forward to the girls night in tho

 **3rd person P.O.V:**  
During the rest of the day there were battles Kellie was not picked for ever of them however Grey had to face off against War Cry from Qunto Cerburse which Grey won despite War Cry put up a good fight and Yukinow had to face off against Ren she won her battle, then the day was over. "Hey Kellie what are you up to now anything fun?" Natsu asked Then Kellie's phone bussed it was a text from Rouge. Hi Kellie me and Sting want to know if you want to hang out latter - Rouge. "Well Natsu i'm hanging out with my friends for a while then having a girls night in with Milly and Lucy as were watching a film with some popcorn" Kellie said. Then she texted back to Rogue Hi year me and milly are hanging out with you guys later if you still want to of course we can meet you buy the ice cream shop in half an hour. - Kellie. "Why can't me and Happy come as were your friends aren't we" Natsu winned.  
"Yes Natsu you and Happy are my friends but it's a girls night in so no boys allowed but if it makes you feel any better i'll save you some popcorn as i got too much so you and Happy can have a boys night in" Kellie said then Natsu smiled at the idea and then the two friends chatted until they got to the girls room. So kellie could change into some more comfortable clothes to meet the boys in latter. Then Lucy came in the girls picked out a film ready to watch latter the two girls chose Black Beauty "Hey lucy this horse looks like Midnight and Ginger looks like my new one called Treacle." Kellie said  
"Year midnight dose look like black beauty anyway haven't you got two dragon slayers to meet now." Lucy said smirking then Kellie picked milly up and went outside after walking for five minutes she met the boys. "Hi sorry i'm late Lucy wanted to chat about tonight and about Midnight." Kellie said  
"It's fine anyway who is midnight your new boyfriend?" Sting teased  
"no he is not my boyfriend in fact he is my horse who i happen to ride around on when i go to mission and he's at home with the rest of the herd of horses. In Fact I'm single and i'm happy that way right now but that could change if I want it to." Kellie said smirking at the last part. Sting and Rogue were both happy when they heard Kellie was single but they did not show it. "so why are you single if you don't mind me asking" Sting said "I'm single because i want to be but i have had boyfriends in the past but i'm happy as i am right now as i'm a free spirit having fun but i don't have your sort of fun Sting as I have heard the rumours about you. However I understand you're just doing it as your bored of not having a mate or a girlfriend. " Kellie said  
"Oh well how do you have fun then?" Sting said smirking  
"It depends really what mood i'm in and whether i want to have fun. Like today I might have a little fun but not much as i'm hanging out with you guys,but there's no harm in a bit of flirting with the fans as it's harmless." Kellie said Just then someone shouted Kellie's name and people came up to her. She stopped and chatted with them the signed pictures and took a few as well then she went on her way. "What was that about" Rouge asked  
"Just some fans of mine who saw me in the games today, so I was being nice to them and signed some copies of sorcery weekly and took a few photos with them" Kellie said. "Oh ok then why did they want you to sign and not us though" Sting said  
"Maybe because of my appearance in the games and my latest shoots for sorcerer weekly" Kellie said Then she went into a shop and got a copy of sorcerer weekly. She handed it to the boys on an open page. They saw Kellie with a jet black horse rearing Kellie seemed to be wearing her normal outfit with the boys saw her in yesterday. Next to it there was an interview about the element queen and what she does. It explained that Kellie is a wizard who helps out people who need and with midnight by her side also that she teaches people how to horse ride and provides people who cannot walk with a horse and cart so they can still travel whilst being safe in the wheelchair. Also how Kellie can be vicious in battle but is good most of the time when it come to destroying stuff but she helps to repair it after then Kellie got a text she looked at her phone and saw Lucy had texted her. Not to mention there was a photo spread she done for the magazine. Kellie was wearing some denim shorts and a checked t shirt that was rolled up a bit to show off her belly. She also had her hair plaited and a cow girl hat on. In one of the photos she had her a gun with her as a prop and midnight in the background. they were both staring at the camera with death stairs , you could only see some of her face as her hat was tilted to cover some of her face and she had a neck scarf on. "Wow I can see why you have fans now but i'm surprised people aren't scared of you" Sting said to her. "Well there's no need to be unless you're considered an enemy or insult my family. I don't care what people think of me as most of them don't know the real me." Kellie said  
"Year but i know the real Kellie and she is amazing" Milly added  
"I'm sure she is amazing but I could probably beat her in a fight" Sting said smirking  
"In your dreams pal what you saw today was nothing compared to what I can do when I get serious" Kellie said. "Kellie i'm hungry when can we get some food" Milky asked  
"Not now as if you have food now you won't get popcorn latter when we have a girls night in." Kellie said to her little black partner. "Oh yeah it's going to be so much fun latter with Lucy" Milly said then kellie phone went off. "speak of the devil" Kellie said then she saw the text from Lucy  
Hi Kellie wanna come and get ready for our girls night in also i need you to sort Natsu out he's driving me up the wall again and won't stop pestering me Erza is out so he won't stop so i need your help. Lucy xxx

Ok lucy just coming see you in 10 if you can't handle it until then call me i'll be there asap. kellie x :)

"Looks like we have to go as Natsu is annoying Lucy again and Erza is out. Anyway this was fun boys oh and you can keep the magazine i don't need it. Come on Milly we better go before Lucy kills Natsu." Kellie said  
"Ok then see you guys latter" Milly said as she flew after Kellie.

When the pair were out of earshot Sting and Rogue looked back at the photo of kellie as a cowgirl with midnight in the background. "I can see why she has fans now I did not expect her as a cowgirl. She looks totally different but she still looks hot" Sting said.  
"Year she dose" Rouge said under his breath then the duo went back to the hotel Lector and Frosch were taking a nap when they left so they left Yukinow to look after them but now they were awake playing. "Hey guys have you checked out the latest sorcerer weekly yet" Sting said  
"No i have not" Orga said  
"Nor have I" Rufus added  
"Year in fact it was nice to see the element queen representing fairy tail" Yukino said  
"Well I have a copy write here and you will never guess who's in the photo spread this week" Sting said as he smirked. They all looked through the magazine in turn "Wow that cowgirl is cute I recognize her from somewhere" Orga said.  
"I remember her but i don't know were from" Rufus added  
"Well thats Kellie or the element queen you would never know that is her she told me and rouge herself once some fans saw her" Sting said. Back at the Honey Boo Hotel Kellie had just told Natsu to calm it down she also gave him the popcorn for the night like she said she would then the group of friends just chatted. Until Kellie kicked the boys out so the girls night in could begin. The girls changed into the ounces and put the film on Erza continued to eat some strawberry cake. Kellie and Wendy had the popcorn Milly had some aswell. Whilst Lucy had the marshmallows the friends also dipped strawberries into chocolate. Throughout the night they giggled Wendy shared a few tears when Ginger died so Kellie hugged her and cheered her up. After the film the friends went to bed. Kellie checked her phone to see whether she had any messages as she put her phone on silent but there was nothing important. Then Kellie drifted to sleep with Milly cuddled up by her side. During her dream Sky Blot and her talked, about the day and what might happen in the days ahead. They talked about who might be a good mate for Kellie but she said she would rather let nature take its course. Which Sky Blot agreed that would be best but if the time came and she had to pick they would choose together. Then Kellie asked Sky Blot about how she knew Scissor Runner was her mate and how they met. Sky Blot said that when she was younger her and Scissor runner used to play together then when the turned 18 Scissor Runner smelt better than the other dragons and Sky Blot smelt better than the others as well because it was spring. Then two of them started to fall in love and then ended up becoming mates so they marked each other and after 5 years of being mates Sky Blot found Kellie and they became a family. As Sky Blot could not have children of her own so Kellie was there only child which is why there both protective of her. "If we we ever see father again then I will absorb him so then you two can be together forever and we can be a family. I have been training hard in order to make you proud of me not just so I can get my revenge as it's all Acolagias fault. I will avenge father and take back the throne as an evil dragon doesn't deserve it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
3rd Person P.O.V:  
"I understand how you feel my child especially once you heard he attacked your friends on tenrou island and i agree with you however you are not strong enough to do it on your own my child. You will need the help of your friends and your mate when you find him. Now sweet dreams my beautiful Kellie" Sky blot said. Then Kellie drifted to sleep for what seemed like a few minutes,then she felt something warm wrap around her. Kellie Slowly opened her eyes to find a certain fire dragon slayer cuddling her,with his blue companion next to Milly. She just expected that it would be hard to wake Natsu up and he looked so peaceful. In Kellie's dream Scissor Runner was talking to her. "My my look how much you have grown Kellie. I came to see you my daughter and to give you the ability to use dragon slayers swords. This magic allows you to create swords with your dragon slayer magic. I will be coming to visit you every night in your dreams or when you close your eyes and i will be watching over you. As you now I have become part of you as I decided to come and be with you and sky blot again. As I could not miss my one and only child grow up on your other wrist there will be a black dragon which is me to talk to me you just do the same thing you do with Sky Blot. Also please let me talk to that cocky wight dragon slayer tomorrow." He said to her "Yes father and thank you for becoming part of me and I will text Sting the morning seeing if he and Rogue want to meet up as he is the other dragon slayer who was standing beside him, as there my friends despite Sky Blot says that they both want me to their mate. However i have decided to let nature chose and my heart decide for itself. Rouge is the Shadow dragon slayer and Sting is the wright dragon slayer and Rouge is the shadow dragon slayer. " Kellie said then she felt a prodding in her side she opened one eye and saw Milly there awake. "Kellie wake up if you don't wake up now were miss the games" she said shaking kellie.  
"I'm up Milly what time is it" Kellie said yaring  
"it's 7 but were meeting Sting and Rogue for breakfast and there be her in hour and a half!" Milly said  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Kellie said then she went to have a shower. When she came out her she got out some clothes and started brushing her long brown hair. Until her phone went off. Morning kellie hope you remembered about going to breakfast with us we will pick you up in an hour. x - Sting  
then she texted back...  
Hi Sting year i remembered oh and i have someone who wants to see you again but it's a surprise ;) - Kellie  
After she texted Sting she Pressed the mark on her left wrist then she started talking to Scissor Runner. "Morning father I wanted to tell you that we will be meeting Sting and Rogue in an hour for breakfast so you can speak to them then. If you want to and talk to my partner Milly" Kellie said to him.  
"Thankyou for telling me my child and I would personally like to thank Milly so could she speak to me" Scissor runner said. "Hey Milly come here a second dad wants to talk to you" Kellie said happily. "But i thought your dad was dead" Natsu said. "Well Natsu last night Scissor Runner came and spoke to me in my sleep and became part of me" Kellie said. "Thats so call Kellie so now you have your family back together and 2 dragons inside you." Lucy said.  
"Year now i have everything i could want except a mate as I have the best friends a girl could wish for a huge family" Kellie said.

Then Milly came and touched the black dragon. "Hello Milly my name is Scissor Runner I'm Kellie's father and I wanted to personally thank you for looking after Kellie and being there for her and I can see that you have helped her grow into a fine young laddie but she still has her attitude and stubbins." Scissor Runner said. "You got that right she has had it since i have know her." Milly commented  
"What was that Milly anyway you can't talk dad as i got it from you now. Come on Milly we got to get our stuff together the boys will be here in a second." Kellie said Then Milly took her paw off Kellie's wrist, Kellie picked up her blue bag she put in her phone,purse with money in and a can of mace for self defence and that way she would not need to use her magic and waist it. Then the room phone rang, "Hello is miss Kellie Sky Blot there as there are some people here to meet her." The receptionist said. "year she's here i'll tell her and send her down." Natsu said ""KELLIE! there's some people wanting to meet you downstairs." Natsu shouted.  
"Ok thanks for that Natsu come on Milly we got to go a there here." Kellie said to her partner who just came through. Kellie was wearing a red top with her black skinny jeans she also had her black hoodie on, and Milly had her little red summer dress on. "Ok just coming don't forget your sword" Milly said then Kellie picked up her sword which was in it's case still. She put her belt on then clipped her sword onto it. After that the duo went downstairs to see Sting and Rogue standing there waiting for them. "So where's this person who wanted to meet me" Sting said, "Oh he's here in fact he's inside me so touch the black dragon and he will talk to you same with you Rouge." Kellie said.  
"Hello Boys remember me" Scissor runner said.  
"You can't be here you're from the future and went through the eclipse gate." Sting said  
"I'm not from the future in fact I'm form this time and i never did pass through the gate i went to dragon heaven but now i'm back to be with my daughter, oh and your fathers said they still love you no matter what as i'm friends with them" Scissor Runner said  
"But if you're dead how can you be part of Kellie" Rouge said typically  
"I had saved enough power in order to come back and be with my beloved mate and my daughter. I can sense you have gotten a bit stronger but i bet your hits won't hurt, are well thats not what i wanted to talk to you about I understand that you both have not found a mate just like my daughter here." Scissor runner said. "Thats right we have not found our mates yet what's it to do with you" Sting said telipacily and raised an eyebrow. "You do realize i'm the former King of the dragons and i was going to say something that might interest you but after that outburst i think i won't tell you,and I won't until you apologize for being rude" Scissor runner said. "Please forgive Sting father as he can be a jerk and didn't know that if you're not going to tell them can you at least me." Kellie said

"Ok my child i will forgive him just this once for you. Anyway you boys may not know but not only is Kellie the queen of the dragon slayers she posses all dragon slayer magic even some that has not been taught she also posses an ancient spell passed down through my family. She is the only human who knows it and it can not be copied by anyone,it's not in any textbook so your friend Rufus can not even copy it and probably has never heard of it. Not only does this make her more powerful than all dragon slayers but more powerful than some dragons just by using this spell. I have told you this as I think that one of you will be her mate. Also as part of Kellie's destiny she will become the queen of the dragons by slaying acnologia. So young Rouge have no fear about turning evil as i can see the future and no that will not happen,I see that you two will both play a role in Kellie's destiny whether it's her mate or her best friend. Only one of you will be her mate and you might feel the effects a few weeks before spring, but Kellie won't feel the effects until the first day of spring. I am forbidden to tell you who her mate will be but I do know as I have seen the colour of the mark and that she will find her mate this year being 18 she is ready for a mate now." Scissor Runner said  
"So you're saying that either Sting or Rogue will be my mate but there will be others who may want me aswell like another slayer, so Zancrow might love me!" Kellie said  
"Yes he might how is he anyway" Scissor runner said  
"I don't know let me call him as i could do with a gossip with my old friend" Kellie said then moved her wrist away Sting and Rogue both stayed silent.

Sting's P.O.V:  
Wow I might end up being Kellie's mate and I just learnt a whole lot more about her. The words you two will both play a role in Kellie's destiny whether it's her mate or her best friend. The words are going around in my head and who the heck is Zancrow. Either way I hope that i'm Kellie's mate as she has the looks and personality. That a good mother has I hope she's the mother of my children and then we can raise them together.

Rouge's P.O.V:  
That's good to know i won't turn out evil like the one from the eclipse,but what surprised me the most is that Scissor Runner said he can see the future that ever me or or Sting will be Kellie's mate and the other one will be her best friend. I hope she chooses me as her mate as she seems to be so kind but fierce and strong at the same time.

Kellie's P.O.V:  
Ok so Sting or Rogue could become my mate or another sort of slayer like Zancrow who's a god slayer. No offence to him but he is creepy even though he's a good friend of mine. I better call him and have a chat with him. I decided to walk out of the lobby as people were giving us weird looks and call Zancrow up. "Hello who is this your speaking to the almighty Zancrow." He said  
"Hi Zancrow it's me Kellie what's up" I said to him  
"Oh Hi kellie nothing much long time no see how've you been." he said to me  
"I've been good so has milly in fact were members of fairy tail now remember i told you i was joining them them last time i saw you. In Fact were in the grand magic games and winning thanks to yours truly the strongest slayer every element queen." I said to him.  
"Year right i bet i could beat you!" he said laughing at the end  
Then I start laughing, "what's so funny Kells" he says to me

"Just that you sound like my new friend Sting speak of the devil himself here he comes along with Rouge and the cats." I said to him.  
"Sorry i left I wanted to talk to an old friend. Milly come and say hi to Zancrow" I said to them. Milly flew over to me and said hello down the phone to him. "Hey Milly doesn't Sting remind you off Zancrow a bit" I said to her.  
"Year he does but Zancrow is more cooler" Milly said  
"Thanks Mills you're cool as well but not as cool as me" Zancrow said  
"And i'm cooler than all of you combined" I say giggling  
"shut up Kellie you know that's not true." Zancrow said  
"Stop kidding yourself and anyway you can't tell me to shut it or make me as i'm all the way in crocus the only way you can make me is to get over her and physically shut my mouth, and then you can watch me kick ass in the games because i'm just cool like that" Kellie said  
"Year and Kellie hasn't need to lift a finger so far" Milly added  
"Anyway we better go so see you latter looser and you better get your ass up here or to fairy tail sometime as I owe you another brawl due to the fact I beat you last time and wanted a rematch so the sooner you come and see me or come and watch the games the sooner we can fight again, but yaer latter loser." I said then i hung up on my old friend.  
After that we went to a local coffee shop and got breakfast the boys headed to there in me and milly headed back to ours were Natsu and the others were waiting for us I changed my hoodie and to a light grey one and tied my hair up and put hairspray on ,my side fringe and I was done. We headed to the arena then Zancrow texted me  
Hi Kells just wanted to wish you luck in your fights and that you look different with a side fringe as I'm in the stands cheering you on. I was heading to corcus anyway so i thought i would come and watch you in your fights and cheer for your team oh and nice cowgirl outfit I saw the pics. see you latter. - Zancrow  
Thats when i saw him in the stands after reading the text i sent a smile his way then told Mily he was here Natsu had spotted him already. As I told him we were friends and he has changed now is a fan of fairy tail and wants to apologize. I went over to talk to the master. Morning master can i talk to you please." I said to him. "Off course my child what is it" He said to me. "  
Well I wanted to say that Scissor runner is now apart of me and also ask you if Zancrow could join the guild he has changed. You see when I went to visit him in jail once he told me to say sorry to you all from him. He now wants to be apart of fairy tail but he fears that you will not expect him because of his past actions. As you know he is the flame god slayer and if he joined i will keep my eye on him,and form a team with him as i have known him since we were kids. After seeing the effect dark magic can do he hates it like we do and has paid for his crimes. You see he saw his family got hurt by dark magic then hades raised him and the others who were also raised by hades then i made him see the light and he turned himself in." I explained to him.  
"He can join as long as you keep a close watch on him as I can sense he has changed when I first saw him sit down in the stands,as he held himself different and there was different energy coming from him. " Master said. "Oh thank you he will be so happy I'm glad that you were able to forgive him enough to allow him to become a member I personally will make sure he stays on the side of light if he changes sides he loses not only my friendship but he will gain pain and not be truly happy. I said then i texted him.  
Hey can you meet us by the entrance I have a surprise for you and it's important!? - Kellie  
Sure i can Kells :) - Zancrow  
I waited for my friend to turn up Milly was on my shoulder with Gramps and Mira out of sight. "Hey long time no see, hows fairy tail everything you imagined it to be your lucky i wish i could join." Zancrow said. "It's the best guild ever and just about to welcome a new member" Milly said to him  
"Year and that new member is you Master you and Mira can come out now" i said smiling. Zancrow bowed down to them both and apologize for his past actions. "You were right Kellie he has changed" Mira said, "Yes Child Mira stamp our new god slayer" Master said.  
"Where do you want your mark and what colour" Maira said  
"I don't know where to have it where have you got yours Kells" Zancrow said then I took my hoodie off and he saw my silver fairy tail mark on my shoulder glistening in the sunlight. "Milly has a gold one on her back maybe you could get bronze on your left shoulder so were opposites" I said to him. "Thats sounds like a good idea. Could I please have a bronze one on my left shoulder" Zancrow said politely. "yes of course you can,now youre an official member of fairy tail welcome to our family Zancrow as Kellie said I'm Mira" Mira said.

3rd Person P.O.V:  
"Come on there just about to announce the first game and i have to be back with the others but you can hang out with Milly and the rest of your new family oh and you can join me and Milly and be part of team slayer." Kellie said to Zancrow. "Then were be even stronger and have a new slayer on team slayer" Milly said flying ahead. The 3 of them got there just in time. When Zancrow appeared after Kellie some members gave him dirty looks. "Kellie you know the rules only fairy tail members can be up here" Levi said. "I know that and i'm not breaking them Zan show them your left shoulder" Kellie said to Zancrow. "Ok Kells" then he lifted up his shirt to show the bronze fairy tail mark now on his arm. "see I told you I wasn't now if anyone has any problems with the latest member of team slayer they can talk to me about it" I said to them giving them a deaf glare in which some members gulped how can someone so nice be so deadly at the same time. "Welcome to the family Zancrow glad to see your on the good side now" Natsu said happily.  
"Year like flame brain said welcome to the fairy tail family" Gray said. What everyone didn't know is that 2 dragon slayers were listening in on their conversation. "Looks like fairy tail has a new member" Rufus said as he glanced at the fairy tail stand which was next to the sabertooth one. "Year and his name is Zancrow seems to be close with Kellie and knows Natsu and Grey well maybe the 4 of them have some history." Sting said. "Hello everyone and welcome to the second day of the grand magic games todays game is called find it, so teams chose who you're sending in to play this one." the announcer said. "Maybe we should send in Natsu for this one as then as with his dragon senses he would be the best for this, as I don't want to play this one got some catching up to do and I played the game yesterday." Kellie said. "Good point Kellie so leaves either Luxas or Natsu" Erza said. "Let Natsu have his fun as I don't feel like it" Luxas said. Grey agreed with the rest of the team, then Natsu jumped over the railings to join the other representatives for the teams. Rouge had gone for sabertooth ichea had gone for blue pegasus,Yuka for lamius scale and Mermaid heel sends in Millianna. The Game was like a treasure hunt Natsu climbed up high so he he had a good viewpoint and scanned the area. Once he found the item he conned into it using the roofs of the town that appeared in the arena, Skillfully dodging attacks thanks to the training we done. "good to see he's remembering the training" Erza said "It certainly looks like it" Kellie said then she shouted "COME ON NATSU YOU'VE GOT THIS IN THE BAG!  
"Come on Natsu if you can beat me then this should be no trouble!" Zancrow shouted

Natsu's P.O.V:  
I remembered the training we have done, and i could here my guild cheering for me, even Zancrow was. I have a feeling he is going to fit in just fine. I'm glad he's changed and I can't wait to fight him again see if he's gooton stronger. Just then I spotted it the thing i needed to get without being spotted. I climbed up high enough and jumped when i was about to land i used fire dragon iron fist to knock out the monsters guarding the object i had to get and bring to the rondaview point. I grabbed the item whilst the monsters were still knocked out and made my way there. That's when I saw Rouge in shadow form heading to the rondaview, We raced each other there and he won I came in second but i could see that fairy tail was pleased with my performance. I went back to them were Kellie and the rest of the team were waiting for me. We walked the rest of the guild together. When we got to everyone Kellie went to talk with Wendy and we went to watch the fights.

Wendy's P.O.V:  
Kellie - san came over to me i smiled at her and she sled back then we started talking. "Hi Wendy we were wondering if you and Carla wanted to join us on a job sometime. Also did I tell you Scissor Runner came back to me and Sky Blot now he's part of me as well." Kellie said happily to me. "wow thats great Kellie I would love to talk to him sometime." I said to her. Then i heard a voice inside my head, "Hello young Wendy I heard you wanted to talk to me, as i hear whatever Kellie dose and can talk to people teli pachicily without them touching me. As you know young one my name is Scissor Runner but you can call me sizzor." the voice said to, "Hello Mr Scissor Runner as you know i'm Wendy and I'm the sky dragon slayer it's pleasure to meet you Kellie has told me lots of stories she has even showed me pictures of the 3 of you together." i said telipacily back to him. "I hope she has told you good things about me. Also I wanted to thank you for being a very good friend to my daughter but i must go now as talking the way takes a lot of energy from me so i need to sleep. Good bye for now young Wendy" and with that Scissor Runner was gone.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

3rd Person P.O.V:

After the first event there was a break so the competitors could get lunch. Before the battles started Kellie,Milly and Grey went to the fast food stand. Kellie got a burger with some chips Milly had some of kellie's chips and Grey got a cheeseburger with chips. Whilst they were walking back to the fairy tail stand. Rufus saw them and went over to talk to them as he and Grey had become friendly rivals despite they were from different guilds. It was encouraged by the masters as the two guilds now had an alliance and gotten friendly with each other outside the battle. "Hi Rufus how are you" Kellie said. "I'm doing well thank you Kellie and how are you" Rufus replied.

"Oh i'm doing well and so is Milly anyway i'm going back to see the others see you guys atter." Kellie said before placing her magic headphones on. Then she walked away with Milly who was still eating some of Kellie's chips. "Hey get your own chips" Kellie said to her fluffy little friend. As they were walking back to the stands,the two friends saw Sting and Rogue along with their exceeds.

"Hi guys how are you" Kellie said them.

"Hi Kellie how are you?" Sting said taking a chip from her, and she growled at him as she was starting to get fed up of people taking her food. "i'm good actually looking forward to see who is fighting today." Kellie said. "Kellie can i have another chip please" Milly asked. "Only as you said please but this is your last one for now." Kellie said to her friend.

"ok Kells but can I have some of the fish crackers you made for me latter." Milly said.

"Only if you share them as there's more than enough for you Mills" Kellie said stroking her partner who started purring. "I bet Zancrow will wonder where we are we better be going" Milly said. "We will go in a second as my chips are getting could, good thing I can warm them up. I'll text you later guys as if we don't go a certain god slayer is going to get mad. Are well things have changed from when we were kids he's got to get that into his head." Kellie said turning away. "One question Kellie how do you know Zancrow as you seem close." Rouge asked both the boys were sequentially hooping that he wasn't her ex or something. "He is just a childhood friend nothing more nothing less if thats what your worried about." Kellie said giving them a wink and walked past them. She warmed up her food and started eating her burger, when she got there Zancrow looked relieved as he was getting a bit worried about Kellie and Milly. "What took you song long?" He asked when the pair came closer to wear he was standing Kellie was still eating thoe. "Well after we got our food we had a chat with some of our friends from sabertooth." Milly said. "hold your horses a minute I thought sabertooth were are rivals and who were you hanging out with any way." Zancrow said. "You idiot fairy tail has an alliance with sabertooth infact we have an alliance with Laimus Scale and Blue pegasus as well, but there only are rivals in the arena not outside it. Infact sabertooth members come to our guild sometimes to hang out with us as there in the next town over, thats how i know some of the members like the twin dragon slayers Sting and Rogue, and Milly is friends with their exceeds Lector and Froche. Which is who we were talking to and I was chatting to Rufus, not that it's any of your business Zancrow." Kellie explained to the flame god slayer who seemed to be listening to her. Kellie continued to eat her food after while she gave Natsu her chips which he was happy about and he scoffed them just in time. "Today's battles will be tag team and it looks like we got enougher clash of the titans battle. As it's sabertooths twin dragons vs Fairy Tales Salamander Natsu Dragneel and The queen of the elements Kellie SkyBolt. This will definitely be a fight to remember what are your thoughts on are match ups Mr Yagimer." Chapati asked as he spoke into the microphone so everyone could hear. "Well I doubt that the boys will go easy on Kellie but i'm sure she knows this and planes to bring a good show. Her and Natsu are a good team and it will be interesting to see who will come out on top, this year. It will be good to see how the element queen handles this as well. Mr Yagimer said. "Sky Blot and Scissor Runner are you ready as i might need your help or give you a chance to settle scores with Sting, Scissor runner as were facing off against him and Rouge. Natsu will be helping us but i have not told him i can summon you two and turn into a dragon myself i'll tell him now before we head out as he's just coming." Kellie said to them telepathically. "Natsu I need to tell you something important" Kellie said as they walked down the passage. "what is it Kellie?" Natsu said. "You know that i have Scissor Runner and Sky Blot inside me well I can summon them also I can transform into a dragon myself as it's the side effects of the spell that i casted to have sky blot become a part of me, I thought I should tell you as I Scissor Runner wants to assist us in the fight also I'm using an ancient type of dragon magic today." Kellie said. Then the two pairs came out Kellie had her hood up of her cape which she had been wearing all day so know one expect milly knew what she had underneath. What the boys didn't know is about the new spell she gained called dragon slayers sword which, in it's own way could be classed as different magic it's very rare and powerful also ancient.

"Hey Kellie which one do you wanna beat up?" Natsu asked. "I don't mind but I think Scissor Runner will want to settle things with Sting, and it will give you a chance to see whos better Sting or Rouge when it comes to taking a hit." Kellie said to Natsu as before the battle started as they were still walking to the arena. Before they entered Kellie tired her hair up and told milly the fish crackers were in her bag which she left where she was standing. It also had her camera and phone in so Milly could take some pictures as they both wanted to remember their first grand magic games, also Milly enjoyed taking pictures of Kellie when she was fighting. As she had made an album of photos of different memories, the pair had already taken some pictures already but they wanted loads as it was there first grand magic games and it will be nice to look back on the memories. "Kellie lets show them fairy tail is still number one and we are even stronger now" Natsu said. Before they walked out. When they walked out of the tunnel everyone was cheering for them, there were some of Kellie's fans in the crowd cheering her on saying things like "show them that girls are just as powerful as boys" one fan shouted. Kellie stayed silent until she reached the middle where she faced Sting and Rogue. "Things will be different this time Natsu as we have been training hard since our defeat last time, and Kellie don't think i'm going easy one you just because your a girl." Sting said. "Good to hear that I would not want it any other way because this means i won't have to hold back on you or feel sorry when for you when i beat you." Kellie said glaring at them. "We may be friends but that stuff is for outside of the arena now let's give the fans what they want." Sting said looking over Kellie. "I'm all fired up now especially when i hear you pair have been training i wonder how you will be able to hold up as we have a few secret weapons right Kellie" Natsu said, Kellie just nodded then the two pairs went to the sides of the arena for the battle to start. Kellie's cape was blowing the wind behind her and she left her sword with milly despite what Sky Blot said but she would understand why Kellie had left it as she wanted to face them head on with her firsts. When the battle started Sting rushed at her and she jumped to avoid it and, Kellie ripped of her cape to relive her black skinny jeans and a tank top her Kellie used the jump to her advantage and let loose one of the many roars she knew Roar of the: Space Dragon she said attacking on Sting who dogged it. "Not to bad" he said then came in for another attack. "You think that was good you have not seen nothing yet Kellie said. Then her beautiful silver wings that have black lining appeared on her back, and her scales started to appear on her. Kellie had entered her own version of dragonforce when she was training she told Wendy and Natsu how they could grow wings on their back which would make them more powerful and fast. All they had to do was wish and want it hard enghouth Natsu had red wings and Wendy's were sky blue. They thanked Kellie for it and Kellie told them only the first generation slayers can do it as they were taught by dragons and raised by them. Kellie flew straight towards Sting at high speed with her shadow dragon claw ready to attack Sting continued her attack with his wright dragon claw, then Natsu decided to grow his wings, the spell did not take that much power away and increased their speed by double. Space dragon: Wing attack Kellie said and let her wings hit Sting as she turned he was to close to dodge so took the hit well. People were still cheering for them and they were happy also shocked that two of them grew wings. The fight continued Kellie took some hits and so did Sting, but now they both got serious Sting and Rogue entered dragonforce and Kellie's silver scales started to appear on her as she was going to use the dragon slayers sword magic. So her scales grew on her hands a with a few on her face and legs. Sting charged at her but Kellie used her wing to block as she made a sword out of fire. Dragons sword: Burning flames she ran up to sting and attacked him with it, then she made it change modes Dragons sword: Ice Glacier Kellie said before stabbing the sword into the ground and glaciers formed around the Sting and Rogue.

Storm Dragon: Thunder Earth Kellie said then the boys motich sickness started Natsu flew up as he knew what was happening then two lightning bolts struck the boys. They took the hit well and the lighting broke the glaciers that held them captive. "Nice job Kellie and that sword stuff is pretty cool as well" Natsu said. "Thanks Natsu but I have a few other tricks up my sleeve." Kellie said. "Kellie let me there I want to wipe the smirk of his face" Scissor Runner said to kellie telepathically. "wait i want him to think he's got in the bag or wait for him to get more serious and this is fun fighting with him." Kellie said. Then she took a hit from Sting he used his wright dragons claw which Kellie took but unlike natsu she used her lighting to destroy it causing a bright flash of light. Which Kellie used for cover and flew high up. Water Dragons: Titadile wave Kellie said then a huge wave formed she started to ride it right towards sting as Kellie could control the water she made it all go to Sting so Natsu would not be affected by it. Sting tired to eat the light he managed some of it and Kellie had some aswell. "Hey Sting let's stop this playing around and get serious as I have an old friend who wants to come and say hello but of course if you're too scared I can hold him back." Kellie says taunting him.

 **Sting's P.O.V:**

"sounds interesting Kellie, also how about we make a bet" I said to her smirking _**I hope she takes the bait as then i might get a kiss from her as she is pretty hot not to mention powerful.**_ "i'm listening but lets get Rogue and Natsu involved on this bet as well" Kellie said keeping her battle stance up not letting her guard down as Rouge could still attack her as he was battling Natsu. The boys heard their names and stopped fighting. "Ok only if they want to get involved" I said. "what are you guys talking about and why did you bring me into this." Natsu said. "a bet is what we're talking about and I thought why not get you two involved, as i thought it might be fun." Kellie said to natsu. I told Rouge about the bet and also mentioning that this might be our only chance to get a kiss of kellie. He blushed but ended up agreeing with me and it would make natsu mad so of course he would agree to it.

"Ok we have decided what we want" I said to them. They both turned smirking at us, "we have chosson as well now you speak your terms" Natsu said. "ok if we win me and Rouge both want a kiss from Kellie" I said looking at kellie who showed no emotion. Natsu's fist light up the. He was about to say something but Kellie cut him off, "Ok but if we win you have to be are personal slaves tomorrow as we have the day off, actually i might change it to my personal slaves as i'm bring out the big ones" Kellie said with a glint her eye, obviously she had told natsu about what was going to happen as he was smiling as well.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

 _ **Dam those two they must really like Kellie to want a kiss from her. It mad me mad at the fact that might try and takeaway are strongest female wizard**_. "Kellie show them why even Gildarts is scared of you" I said to her. "ok then and especially as there asking for it" Kellie said smirking with a glint in her eye.

 **Kellie's P.O.V:**

I decided to end the fight here and transformed into a dragon I had blue eyes like the deep blue sea and silver scales however my wings had black outline. Element dragon secret art: heavens meteor shower I whispered then metorses made of the different elements started falling and I hit the ground at neck breaking speed which caused my opponents to be electrocuted for the ground and hit by the vibrations of my landing. This knocked them out and they were down as some of the meteors were still falling I separated my hand to stop it. Then people cheered pleased we had one the fight and milly took a picture of me with one foot on Sting's back but i helped him up after woulds. "Hope you and Rouge enjoy being my slaves tomorrow or and feel free to bring Lector and Fro as they can play with Milly, call me when you're feeling a bit better than I can give you details about tomorrow" I said to him before he and Rouge who was listening to the conversation headed over to the sabertooth team.

On my way back I was approached by a member of the magic council who was from the 10 wizards saints and asked me to become a member. Which i was honderd about being asked and gladly expected the title. Then i headed up to the others who were happy that i won the match they patted my back as I walked through the crowd,and Milly flew up and hugged me before we went to the infirmary, so poliusica could check me over and give me the treatment that i needed in order to get better which was not mutch. Then i went to talk to Natsu for a bit, "good fight out there i'm looking forward to having two personal slaves" I said to him.

"Year are we still heading to the water park tomorrow with the rest of the team" Natsu asked. "Year I don't see no reason not to oh Lucy that reminds me are we still going shopping latter" i asked her. "Year lets go now as no one else from fairy tail is fighting today." Lucy said then me,Lucy and Milly went back to change as i had to drop my cape of. So we went back to the hotel then headed to the shops. When we got the shops me and Lucy went in the first clothes shop we could see and looked through the outfits available after a couple of hours of a successful shopping trip we got Milkshakes and headed back to the others.

 **Sting's P.O.V:**

Me and rouge were feeling better so we decided to call Kellie to find out about tomorrow and for a chat I called her and put it on loudspeaker so Rogue, Lector and Fro could here. "Hi Kellie that was a good fight we had today." I said to her over the phone. "Hi Sting year it was any way i bet you and Rouge are wondering about tomorrow, well were heading to the water park, as natsu told me he wants a water fight with me so year." she told me then me and Rouge had a nosebleed thank god the phone was on our coffee table. "boys are you ok anyway we will meet you guys at our hotel at 10 tomorrow" a voice said i think it was Milly. _**Tomorrow is going to be one of the best days ever, not only do we get to hang out with Kellie and Milly for the whole day but we get to see Kellie in a bathing suit. Heering that doesn't make me feel that bad about being her personal slaves.**_


	8. Chapter 7

3rd Person P.O.V:

It was a Wednesday morning and team Natsu were getting ready for the pool day, Sting had already texted Kellie 5 minutes ago saying he and Rouge were on there way and they were bringing Lector and Fro along with them. Kellie got her bag packed ready for the day she and Milly were looking forward to hitting the spa latter on. They packed their bags and got changed and sting texted kellie saying they were in the lobby. On their way down Kellie bumped into Zancrow, "Morning Zancrow how are you" Kellie said to him. "Hi kells i'm good just heading back to my room where are you going" Zancrow asked and he gave milly a high five. "Were just going to meet our friends why not come with us as you should meet them" Milly said to him so then he turned back around and started walking down with them. he waited at the door like kellie told him to, then her and Milly went to get there slaves for the day. "Morning Kellie and Milly" Sting said. "morning so are you guys ready to be my personal slaves for the day," Kellie said. "hey how come i don't get personal slaves" Milly said pouting. "Well milly you don't get included in the bet and also i was the one who won the fight with a bit of help from natsu and you're cheering" Kellie said scatting Milly behind the ear and she purred with delight. "Anyway I thought you guys might want to meet Zancrow for yourselves but i'm just saying this now he can be a creep and a freak then we can find natsu and the others after we can head out" Kellie said smiling then Milly got down and started chatting to Lector and Froche. So the boys flowed kellie and milly to were Zancrow was as that was the way to where the rooms were. "Sorry if we took long Zan any way meet Sting and Rogue the twin dragon slayers of sabertooth" Kellie said "Great more stupid and weak dragon slayers just what i needed" Zancrow said. They were about to say something but they saw kellie giving them a don't even think about it look, then she punched him in the face leaving him with a black eye "What the heck was that for kells!" he said frustrated that he just got punched by his friend and teammate. "because you deserved it also for insulting my friends. Anyway zancrow if were so weak then how come i'm a dragon slayer and so is natsu and we both managed to beat you. Anyway if you don't have anything nice to say about my friends then shut your trap" Kellie said. "looks like he forgot Kellie anyway he does need to learn some manners also that dragon slayers are powerful also he should apologize for being so rude." Milly added Zancrow just gave Milly the evils and she ignored him and Kellie gave her a high five. "Sorry" Zancrow said looking at the ground as he knew kellie was glaring at him. "See that was not so hard was it now maybe we should start over" Milly said happily. "Zancrow I would like you to meet my friends Sting and Rogue who are from sabertooth there also dragon slayers like me" Kellie said smiling.

The boys smiled at him then they continued walking to the rooms. "So are you guys looking forward to being my personal slaves today?" Kellie asked the boys. "I guess so as you can't be that bad" Rouge said quietly. "Good luck today boys as it sound like you have not know Kellie that long" Zancrow said before he started running for his life. "Shut up Zancrow because if you don't do it yourself i will do it for you" Kellie said grinning evilly. Then Luxas came out to see what the commotion was about. "Stop flirting you two" he said teasing Kellie. Then kellie made a noise like she was being sick "My standards don't go as low as him anyway when i first met him i thought he was gay in fact i'm still not sure about way Zancrow is more like the brother I never had and he's starting to make me not want one" Kellie said laughing at Zancrows face when she was saying that. "Kellie you can't talk and it's true we are more like siblings than anything else" Zancrow said. "Actually I can talk as a lot has changed since you last saw me in fact i'm going to have some fun today. I don't mean about having two personal slaves in fact a little birdie told blue pegasus are going aswell so i might go and have a chat with them." Kellie said winking at them I heard a slight growl come from Sting and Rogue but it was so quiet only dragon slayers could hear it. Kellie giggled and made her way to find Natsu and the others Luxas went back to his room and the boys waited for Kellie and Milly outside their room. Natsu had picked up there sent so met them outside and greeted them as they had also became friendly rivals. Lucy and Erza were now ready as well they were looking forward to hanging out as well.

 **Lucy's P.O.V:**

Today will be the perfect time to tease Kellie about not having a boyfriend, maybe I should suggest for her to ask Sting or Rogue out as they seem to be close with her, and Zancrow is just a creep and they seem like siblings more than anything. It's going to be fun teasing her today and seeing her face when i do especially as she might get embarrassed about it.

 **Kellie's P.O.V:**

I grabbed my bag and then met the others outside, then i got a phone call from Jason as we were walking to the resort. He asked me if i wanted to do another photo spread as people wanted more of the cow girl, i told him that I would be fine with doing some more spreads for him as it was pretty fun. I told him that I could do any time after the games and maybe a tomorrow evening if it was urgent. He said that was fine and we agreed on Friday afternoon for the shoots. After that I hung up on him and made a note in my diary about the shoot for friday. "Who was that Kellie" Milly asked me as i put my diary away. "Just Jason asking if i can do another few shoots for Sorcerer Weekly . Thats all nothing too important as apparently people liked it" I replied back just then some people came over to me asking for autographs and a picture with them. _**I guess people really do like the country girl look.**_ I expected and told the others not to wait up for me. Sting and Rogue stayed just incase things got out of control. Me and Milly posed for a few pictures and had a little chat, with them for a while they said that there impressed at my fighting abilities. Sting and Rogue got a little attention but not as much as me in fact some were rude about them so i said to them, to leave my friends alone and lighting sparked a little which made them stop it and Milly had her claws out. Lector and Fro were behind the boys as they seemed to be a bit scared. Then I told them we have to go as the others might be waiting for me and the boys, so we said goodbye to the fans, and made our way to the water park. Texted Lucy saying that we just got there and we will meet you outside the changing rooms. Then she texted me back saying ok and to tell zancrow to stop being a creep as he was being an idiot but then i texted erza saying to knock Zancrow out for being annoying and weird.

There was no repily except a picture of him knocked out and i giggled a bit so did Milly as Zancrow face was so funny. "What are you pair laughing at" Lector asked. "This" i said showing him and fro the photo then they laughed as well. "He looks so stupid" Lector said. "Fro thinks so to" said fro. "Since when did Zancrow not look stupid" Milly said then we all began to laugh, the boys did as well especially when i showed them the picture we were talking about. Then i turned to the boys last one out of the changing rooms there pays for the first round of drinks for everyone. I said before running off with them in hot pursuit of me then i got into the changing rooms found a cubical and changed into my into my black 2 piece swimsuit. Milly had a little wright one on which looked nice against her jet black fur. I tied my hair up and walked out and walked out with my swim bag. Then I hid in the shadow and Milly on the roof ready to surprise the boys when they came out once I found a spot they came out 2 minutes after and looked around for us then they found a spot to wait in and I used the shadows to sneak up on them. "looks like Kellie's paying for the first round" Sting said smirking. "Year girls always take long to change" Rouge said. "Then you to must be girls as i have been waiting out here for you." I said in a scary voice they both jumped and turned round to see me laughing at them. Then i picked up my bag and found a sun bed after that i set out my bag. I got 2 sunbeds one was for the exceeds to share and the other was for me and my stuff the boys got the two next to the exceeds and I saved the other side of me for Erza and Lucy who i spotted and called over. Then after i told them about how we scared the boys. I chucked the rings at the boys "as your my slaves for the day can you blow up these for me please" I said to them and then they started blowing up the rings whilst i went to get a drink for me and Milly i also got the boys a drink for when they finish. I got a red berry smoothie whilst milly got some lemon aid. Once i payed i headed back to them were Zancrow, Grey and Natsu were there, I gave Sting and Rogue there drinks and the exceeds there's Lector and Fro shared one but Milly had her own as she loves lemon aid. I began to drink my smoothie, then Natsu started to complain about wanting a water fight so I said to him i would give him one after my drink. Once I finished my smoothie i took my cover up top off to relive my to black 2 piece, my fairy tail mark was sparkling in the sunlight after tying my hair up and grabbing my goggles i pushed natsu into the pool and then jumped in. That started the water fight off Natsu kept attacking but i dodged and went under the water, I done a handstand and started to kick with my legs which caused natsu to get drenched. When i came up for air and saw how soaked he was i started laughing. "Yo boys can you chuck my water pistols over if you want you guys an come and join in" I said to Sting and Rogue then they got up and chucked in the water pistols in. Then Sting jumped in and rouge went back to the the sunbed. "not a bad jump but i can do better" I said then i got out and cannonballed what worried the boys is that i did not come back up as i was swimming under the water ready for a sneak attack. Whilst i was swimming i filled up my water pistol then i came up for air and got them both. Then they turned to wear i was now and growled a bit as i seemed to have worried them. "Guys i'm fine you idiots must of forgotten that I can swim underwater, which is what i did after my jump." I said to them then they started splashing me. I just to the hits and splashed them back. Then a water war started between the 3 of us we splashed and used the water pistols against each other. Milly took a few pictures from a safe distance then went back to chatting to the exceeds. In the end I got out and decided to hang out with Erza and Lucy for a while. I dried off then the 3 of us decided to explore the rest of the park. We ran into people from other guilds and chatted with them for a bit, Lucy spotted Yukinow so we chatted with her for a bit.

Yunkinow ended up whispering to me that both boys had a crush on me so be careful. I told her i thought they did and that right now i only see them as friends right now as i'm happy being single and hanging out with them. She just nooded and said "they might be a bit depressed are well atleast they still have you as a freinds and who knows one of them could end up being your mate. Personally I think you and Sting would be the cutest and you two seem to be a bit of a better match." She said then i had a thought about it and as I walked to a water slide they ended up in the main pool. As i was sliding down i was screaming and laughing due to the fact i was having so much fun.

 **Sting's P.O.V:**

Me and Rouge were just relaxing on the sun loungers when we heard someone screaming and laughing it was coming closer. Then splash someone came down the water side and surfeited it ended up being Kellie. Then she came close and got out of the pool lying next to the exceeds on her towel which had a dragon on it that looked like Kellie's little pendant she had and her dragon studs. I'm guessing she got the pendant with the 3 dragons on from her dragon parents as there was a black one,a white one and a silver one which had the letters S,S and a K on the dragons. Probably meaning Sky Blot,Scissor Runner and Kellie on them but the one that represents kellie was in the middle all of the dragons had their wings open and were linked together at the end of the wings.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sting's P.O.V:**

"Looked like you pair had fun just then" I said to Kellie and Milly who sat down on the sunbeds. "Year we did have fun Sting in fact me and Kellie might check out some more water slides latter you two should come as kellie could cast troyia on the pair of you so you won't get motion sickness" Milly said to me as she finished drying her fur then went beside Kellie who was no relaxing and reading a book. "What you reading Kellie?" I asked her then she put her finger to mark the page and shut it on it. "Just reading the single girl's to do list." Kellie said then she got out her pad and paper and put the book away she was drawing something she kept looking on her tablet which i could not see what was on the screen i watched her draw then is started to see it 2 dragons making a heart shape then she wrote inside them We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride we are more than we are we are one. I just watched her working on the drawing it was nice to see her work. "Thats really good Kellie i didn't know you could draw." I said to her. "Sting there are a lot of things you don't know about me and that you will never know about me." Kellie said then she got up, and walked away towards the spa. Wear i saw them blue pegasus boys go and flirt with her she just sat there even talking to them sometimes.

 **Kellie's P.O.V:**

I was minding my own business at the bar listening to music and got some food had it then went to the spa I knew Sting and Rogue were watching me so i decided to have a bit of fun. Which was near where i was anyway Milly came with me and the pegasus boys joined me.

We chatted for a bit and i smiled they offered me compliments so they got them back also there was a bit of flirting with milly who was sitting in between me and Hikbi who I knew had a crush on me going he like's you. I just said "You know what i don't mind as he's pretty cute also i might like him you don't know that milly" He blushed a tiny bit and kept flirting with me. I knew the boys could hear every word in fact i might of heard a growl from them then i got out. "Latter guys i got to go and ride some water slides I'll see you around" then i gave a wink and walked away. Only to be called by sting and rogue "Hey Kellie wanna check some of the water slides together it will be fun." Sting said "Don't leave me and for out either" Lector said. "Alright" I said then ran off to the one that had rubber boats going through tunnels. The boys followed me and we cued up for the ride i casted a troyer spell on them in the que as they were feeling sick. "This one looks so fun I dibs the red tube" I said in the que. Sting chose blue and Rouge got green. They even had an exceed version so they went on the same colours as us. We grabbed our boats and started walking up the stairs. Towards the top of the shoots. When we got to the top the man flirted with me a tiny bit but i didn't care to be honest and the two girl ones flirted with Sting and Rogue they were not impressed. "Make sure you give me a nice big push as it's more fun when you get pushed then it started we all got pushed. I was screaming and had my hand up the boys held on for dear life as i could see them. When they looked at me they i was smiling they could both see me as mine was in the middle but had the most hills and the best drop down.

We went round corners up ramps and down slopes then came the exit the boys had a gentle slope and i had a nice steep and fast one they came out first and waited for me. Then I cam riding a wave of water going fast and loving every minute of it. The camera took photos of all of us as we all came down at the same time despite we were all going fast coming down the slope i brought a copy of the picture for 10 jewel and put it into my bag i even got one of the exceeds who went on the child's version.

"How was it Mills" I said to her when we got reunited. "fun but i wish i went with you kells" she said hugging me. "Well mine was super fun i had loads of slopes and hill so i was fast thorgh out the whole thing come on let's go again." I said to her and she came with me. The boys waited at the bottom and we speeded down setting a new record because we were leaning forward. The girls at the top were a tiny bit disappointed that it was just me and milly but i said to them I don't think they like you in that way. Just be thankful you're not me I have them both after me and I don't want any more. I said then they gave me a huge push down the slope. Milly and me were screaming with joy when we got to the bottom the wave got the boys wet and we laughed at them as we got out of the boat as the got wet from the wave. Then we went to try out other rides.

 **3rd Person P.O.V:**

"Hey Kellie can we go on my favorite water slide you know the one where we race down" Milly asked Kellie. "Year we can Milly i was thinking of going on that next in fact let's grab the others and then we can all have races." Kellie said to Milly and they went off to find to find the others they found Natsu and Zancrow having a splash fight. "you flame heads wanna have a water slide race" Kellie shouted to them then they stopped and got out and kellie started to run towards back to Sting and Rogue. Then she grabbed them and they all stated to run towards the slide by now Natsu and Zancrow had caught up. "Looks like you've been having fun Kellie" Zancrow said smirking at kellie. "I have actually Zan been on the water slides and had a few water fights. What about you" Kellie said back by now the were cueing for the slide and kellie used triora on Natsu.

"Year i've been having fun actually what slides you been on the love slide?" Zancrow said teasing kellie. "Nope just that one and I'm going on the black hole one and the space bowl." Kellie said then it was there turn Kellie went in the middle on the red shoot again. Natsu was next to her on one side and Zancrow on the other side. "Last one down has to tell the others a secret!" Natsu shouts then we all get going sadly Kellie lost "ok my secret is that I can turn into a dragon as well as summon Sky Blot and Sizzor Runner to my side." Kellie said. "As if Kellie if you could do that then you would be a member of the 10 wizard saints." Sting said. "Sting is right Kellie" Rouge said. "Well actually I am one of the 10 wizards saints got made one yesterday if you don't believe me I'll show you as they gave me a certificate and a passport sort of thing, so i can get things for free in fact I'll see you latter." Kellie said then left the group starstruck. She went to her bag and got her card and got some food before going back to the sun beds with the pizza she ended up getting. The boys came over to her and started being her for a slice. "Get your own food this is mine" Kellie said growling at them. The boys took her advice and got there own food. Then Jasson from sorcerer weekly spotted them with Kellie however at the time he did not know that Kellie was one of the 10 wizard saints. See After her battle with Sting and Rogue she had to face Jura in a battle if she won then she would become a member Kellie won the battle as she summoned Scissor Runner and Sky Blot to her side also she turned into a dragon. The mighty Jura was scared of the 3 dragons staring at him and so they thought in battle it was only a 10 minute one as kellie was low on magic but they saw she had enough power to earn the title of one of the 10 wizards saints. They told Kellie that she had became one and she got a cape with the logo on it. In fact he just asked Kellie if she wanted to do some more work for sorquer weekly which she expected also Jason got an interview from her,Natsu,Sting,Rouge and Zancrow. Zancrow only got an interview as Kellie said he had just joined fairy tail thanks to her and that they are childhood friends.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **3rd person P.O.V:**

After the interview kellie went back to her sunbed and started playing her pokemon game. She put her headphones in and started listening to some music whilst relaxing and training up some of her pokemon until natsu came over to her. "Hey Kellie whats up" Natsu said with a toothy grin sitting on the end of Kellie's sunbed. "Oh hey natsu nothing much just playing a bit of pokemon, Hey why don't we go and have a water pistol fight like we used to in the summer maybe we should try getting sting and rogue" Kellie said smirking. then he smiled and grabbed a water pistol whilst kellie saved her game. Kellie and Natsu filled up the water pistols and made a plan to get Sting and Rogue then run off and jump in the pool. They filled up the pistol then went behind a rock near by and got them a bit to turn round then they got them in the face Kellie even got Zancrow then they started running and jumped into the pool whilst laughing at them. They were not amused in the slightest and that's how a water war started out.

Kellie tried to swim away but before she got the chance to Sting and Rogue pulled her under the water and kissed her cheeks before letting her go again when she came up she had a small blush.

Then she went to the side and got out and started to dry herself with her towel. Meanwhile Milly was with the other exceeds talking about things Well they were until Kellie came out then Milly went over to kellie and they went in the snorna for a while to get away from the boys. After the snorna they grabbed their things and started to head out of the pool part of the resort well they were until Sting,Rogue,Natsu and the others blocked them from leaving. "Where are you two off two" Sting said with Lector on his shoulder. "Just heading to meet Tom." Kellie said pushing her way though the boys. "Hold on who is Tom also how come you havent mentioned him to me before and you haven't said where you were going" Natsu said. Kellie could not hear him say this as she had her headphones on. "Tom is our personal trainer and we don't have to tell you everything we do. Anyway were heading of to the gym as Kellie said she could do with a workout to burn some calories. So we will see you idiots latter" Milly said from kellie shoulder as they started to walk away. Kellie was still heading back to the lockers to get her things for the gym. Once she grabbed her things from the locker she noticed she was still being followed by the boys. "Why are you following me." Kellie asked resting her headphones whilst she was still grabbing her things from her locker. "well were your personal slaves for the day" Sting said, "I wanted to meet Tom and hang out with you am i not allowed to hang out with one of my friends" Natsu said. "Team mates should train together that's why i'm going with you." Zancrow said. Then Kellie shut the locker and started walking towards the stairs. "Well are you guys coming or not as I'm already a bit late are well Tom won't mind" Kellie said before heading up the stairs then she went into a room to change into her gym stuff. When she went through to the main gym she saw Tom waiting for her so she went to greet him and apologize for being late whilst they were talking the others came and found them. "I hope you don't mind Tom but my friends wanted to join in the session. This is Sting,Rouge,Natsu and Zancrow guys this is Tom my personal trainer." Kellie said introducing the guys to Tom. Then Kellie went over to the exercise bike and started pedaling.

 **Sting's P.O.V:**

I wonder how hard Kellie's work out will be I just hope that the Tom due does not ruin my chances with her as she could be my future mate. Are well this will be a good chance to do a bit of flirting with Kellie as well as work out,and to have some fun.

 **Rouge's P.O.V:**

I wonder what we'll be doing for this workout, it will be interesting to see how Kellie trains. Speaking of which were has she i wonder what sort of relationship her and tom have as they seem to be good friends, i just hope it isn't anything more, as i'm starting to like Kellie.

 **Kellie's P.O.V:**

Why did I say they could come I can't really train much now are well this will be fun to see how long they can last with this workout. Also I can have a catch up with Tom as i haven't spoken to him for a few days, I bet he will want to hear about the grand magic games. Are well I better fill up my water bottle then get back to the training. I got back on the bike and started pedaling. "You looked pretty good in the grand magic games I didn't expect you to want to do some training today, anyway how did yesterday go as i missed that." Tom said to me as i was peddling. "Well I was put with Natsu for the double battle against Sting and Rogue here. In Fact the only reason there here with me is that there my personal slaves as they lost against me and Natsu as they were pretty beat up after we fished with them. Zancrow didn't have faith in the fact that I would win against them, as he was getting worried about me when I was only toying with them as if i went straight in a beat them it would not be fun and a good show. Got to give the fans a show." I told him whilst i was cycling. "What do you mean you were toying with us!" Sting said. "Sting I could of finished the pair of you off in half the time on my own." I said to him before getting of the bike and going to the rowing machine to do 500m meters and try and beat my time of 2 minutes. "you got to be joking Kells I knew you were strong I didn't know you were that strong." Zancrow said to me as I finished my 500m. "Well what do you expect from someone like me i have been training all my life ready for the day when I avenge my parents. In Fact the strongest guy in our guild challenged me to a fight and he even said i was powerful and I skipped the S class trials now i'm one of the 10 wizard saints but i can't remember what rank i am." I said going back to my rowing then i finished enough 500m and took a break. "Tom I'm finished for today as i said to Lucy and the girls that were having a sleepover and going to play spin the bottle. So i got to get back come on Natsu and Zancrow we don't want to be late." I said to them before walking out of the gym and started to head out of the resort. "Hey you 3 wait for us" Sting called as he,Rogue,Lector and Fro came out as well. "Looks like it's time to fly i'll see you guys back at the inn as i need a shower come on Milly I'll carry you if you want" I said to milly black exsed then I took of with her flying beside me.

 **Lector's P.O.V:**

I was talking to Milly with Fro whilst they were working out she seems really nice I hope we can still be friends or maybe more as she is cute. What am I thinking she's our opponent in the games and right now i have to focus and cheer Sting on as I know he can help bring sabertooth back to the top where we belong.

 **Miley's P.O.V:**

When we landed on the balcony Kellie and me ran into the bathroom for a quick shower then she brushed my fur once i was dry and then she brushed her hair and changed then Lucy came in, with Erza. "Ready for some fun tonight" i said to them as they came into the room. "Year we are hey kellie did you enjoy having slaves for the day. Have you decided which one you like best as i think they both like you." Lucy said with a glint in her eye. "Nope and to be honest i don't want to as nature will decide for me so i'm letting it take it's course." Kellie said. "Were back Lucy and I brought the slaves as they wanted to come!" Natsu shouted. _**Great the idiots are here are well this is will be more fun for some of the games like spin the bottle and truth dare double dare. Also I wonder how they react to some of the never have i ever things.**_

 **Lucy's P.O.V:**

Before the boys came in me and kellie at put our pajamas on and Loki appeared great just what i need Loki flirting with one of my best friends. "Hi Loki what are you doing here?" I asked him I heard you and some of the others were having a sleepover and i wanted to join. Also i heard fairy tail had a new girl who is cute" He said to me. "Year fairy tail has a new member" I said then right on cue kellie came out in her pyjamas made up of shorts and T shirt which had tick boxes on saying Single,Taken the last one had a tick on saying depends who is asking. "Hey lucy who are you talking to" Kelli said seeing Loki standing there then milly came in with a little wright dress on. _**Kellie looks pretty cute in her new pajamas set I wonder what the boys are going to think of Kellie's new outfit.**_ There was then a knock at the door and Natsu came in with Grey,Sting and Rogue. Kellie was just leaning against the door frame texting someone. "Hey Kellie nice shirt what would you say to me?" Sting said smirking when he saw Kellie's shirt. "Single but out of your league is what I would say to all of you boys in this room but I Can change that or make a few exceptions." Kellie said winking. _**That was a nice one Kellie I wonder who she really likes though or who really likes her. As i have heard some of the boys in our guild and other guilds like her, but i don't blame her she is really nice as well as strong.**_

 **Luxas P.O.V:**  
Rumors are going around that I like that new girl Kellie well she is pretty cute and I heard that she's also nice maybe i will make her my women. In Fact i might just pop in and see how there little sleepover is doing maybe spice things up.

 **3r person P.O.V:**

The sleepover/slumber party was going well, everyone was having fun. "Hey let's play truth dare double dare love kiss or promise." Kellie said the others agreed and all sat down in a circle. "How wants to go first then." Lucy said. "I reckon one of the sabertrash slaves should go first." Kellie said smirking then Natsu had a little laugh at what Kellie had called them. "Hey were not called sabertrash were sabertooth." Sting said. "Whatever you say wight tiger" Kellie said smirking then she went to get a J2O from the fridge. "Ok then which one of you wants to go first" Lucy asked them. The boys looked at each other then Sting said "I'll go first but shouldn't you explain what the game is about." Sting said. "Well Truth is when you say the truth dare is when you get dared to do something if you don't you do a forfeit and double dare you can't get out of. Also if you pick Kiss then you get dared to kiss someone or something, Love is where you get asked someone's name and you say if you love them and promise is when you have to make a promise to do something like last time Natsu had to promise to buy me some ice cream which he did." Kellie explained joining the circle. "So Sting truth dare double dare love kiss or promise?" Lucy asked him he was quiet for a bit then. He said "I chose Kiss" Sting said. "will sting you have to kiss…. Kellie" Lucy said smirking. Kellie almost choked on her drink. "Thanks Lucy" Kellie said sarcastically. "Your welcome anytime" Lucy said smiling. Then Sting came and kissed Kellie on the lips and Kellie pushed him away and wiped her lips. "My turn now" Kellie said. "Ok then Kellie truth dare double dare love kiss or promise?" Natsu said. "I pick truth" Kellie said. "Ok then Kellie if you had to go out with anyone in this room who would it be." Natsu said. "Milly as we have been together for a long time and that way i could still stay you never said what type of go out is in date or hang out." Kellie said smiling then she had another sip of her drink. "Who wants to go next then what about you Lucy" Kellie said to her. "Allright I will go next then and I pick dare." Lucy said. "Allright Lucy I dare you to go and flirt with a certain flame god slayer freind of mine." Kellie said smyling.

"Can you remind me who the flame god slayer is at least" Lucy asked. "Not untill you expect the dare" Grey said as he had worked out who it was. "Ok I expect now tell me who he is." Lucy said. "Alright well Zancrow is the flame god slayer and you would not want to back out of it as you remember the forfeit don't you." Kellie said looking evil. "alright i'll do it it can't be that bad anyway." Lucy said. "Thats what she thinks." Kellie said to grey and Natsu. "I've got to watch this unfold for sure." Kellie said before getting up and going outside into the corridor to watch the scene unfold. Lucy knocked on Zancrow door and tried to flirt with him and he was not paying attention to Lucy but he did see Kellie and the others looking. "Sorry Lucy I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now any way you're not really my type anyway." Zancrow said scratching the back of his head. Then Lucy saw the others looking at them "I had to see if you did the dare but i don't know why the idiots are here. Anyway Zancrow fancy a few rounds of truth dare double dare or never have I ever?" Kellie said. "Sure why not I might as well join in got nothing to do." Zancrow said.

Then he came in and joined the circle with the others. "Never have I ever tried alcohol." Zancrow said then he and Kellie took a sip. Then suddenly Kellie got up and walked out of the room and knocked on the door where Luxas was staying. "What do you want." He said pretty gumply. "Just my pear cider which you were looking after for me." Kellie said nicely. "Alright i'll just get it for you then, it's just in my fridge staying cool for you." Luxas said then he went to get the 3 bottles of alcohol. "Thanks Luxas" Kellie said before going back into the other room with the bottles in her arms. "back." Kellie said then sat down with the bottles and opened on up. "Gives a bit" Zancrow said. "No get your own these are mine but i think there's an apple one in the fridge." Kellie said hugging the bottles then Zancrow came back with a bottle and opened it. "My turn never have I ever been swimming in only my underwear." Kellie said then she drunk up some of the cider. Sting was smiling a Kellie while rouge looked at her like she was crazy. "What I wanted to go swimming while I was on the beach when i was younger and didn't have a swimming costume so went in my underwear. " Kellie explained to the others. After a couple more hours of having fun Lucy and Kellie kicked the boys out and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 10

Kellie's P.O.V:

After the sleepover last night I knew that we had one more day of battles before the final day I knew that the fans enjoyed the Mirajane VS Jenny battle so much last they they wanted it back, just one problem I was going in instead of Mira as well i didn't mind one bit in fact i was looking forward to a bit secretly as there is nothing wrong with giving the fans a bit of fan service. I decided to go with my summer cow girl outfit. I knew my horse Treacle was nearby he was a palomino and i knew a few others were nearby especially midnight who i sneaked off to see yesterday. Today was Me vs Jenny as the fans requested to have another pin up posse offs, but instead of Mira it was me are well this will be easy depending on the themes. Any way today I just decided to wear some black shorts and a dark pink tank top. Mine and Jenny's battle would be first so I had midnight wait nearby as i wanted to ride him latter. I had a feeling the other girls would join in again are well it's more fun that way. "The event of today will be the event that is back by high request it's a pin up pose of. As Mirajane is not participating this year are rissing star Kellie Skybolt will be going in as Jenny's opent. So ladies make your way down to the arena and lets get started. I made my way down to the arena and out on to the battlefield. "Alright Ladies we have different theme's this time and the first theme is suffer chicks."The person said over the mic I changed auto maiccal as Mira and been helping me learn transformation magic. I changed into a light blue 2 piece with my hair half up and half down and a cherry blossom flower behind my ear I also had a surfboard that was light blue with a pink cherry blossom on it. I got on the surfboard and done a bit of posing just to give some the fans a good show and it was quite fun to do. that gives both of you one point now it's time for the cowgirl round."

I changed using my magic into a blue checked crop top that showed of my belly and a high waisted black shorts I had my hat which was also back to top it all off.

Then I whistled and a thundering of hooves sounded I jumped onto Treacle's back when he came in and stopped him he readed whilst i was one his back and took my hat off, you could see my cowgirl boots that matched my hat and i began to ride around the area. Untill girls from other guilds started to join in the poss offs so i just stopped Treacle and done a few posses. I Looked around and noticed my fans were very happy and i even saw a few little nose bleeds. My team of Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Luxas. Erza was done here with me enjoying the fun so was other people like Juvia and Lucy. After a few more rounds The pin up contest ended with battle gear this time I used my silver scales and claws you could also see my wings as well. Me and Jenny had a little fight but she was finished off easily. "You will be pleased to hear that we have decided to do a special event and competition in order of the guild to win extra points is not entirely over as we want the guilds to choose a song and make there own music video to the song the song must reflect about their guild so it will be all the guilds participating. Jenny what is the song Blue Pegasus have chosson." The Judges asked "We have chosson the song Good Time." Jenny said. "and Kellie what is going to be fairy tail's song." The judges asked me "Team fairy tail have cosson We are family" I said for our team. The other teams said there songs Sabertooth chose eye of the tiger, Mermaid heel chose Salute and Lamuis scale chose the song Stronger. Last but not least Quanto Cerbus chose the song who let the dogs out. After that we were given a video camera to film the video on I took it and made sure that Natsu and grey could not get it so they could break or be stupid with it. We all got the rest of the day to film our videos so we went back to the hotel and had a team meeting we played the song over a few times whilst making a mind map of ideas of what we could film. Erza would be director I would be camrea women and editor whilst the others basically got to do some scouting for good things to shoot. Then we went out to the bar were all the others were and Natsu and Grey started a fight then Erza made them stop and i filmed them being friendly and a little of their argument. I even let erza film sometimes so i could be in the film a bit like some of the group conversations we even had a laugh a bit so erza filmed I took the camera back so erza could eat her strawberry cake. I took a few group selfies as well which we could put in the film. Zancrow had become better friends with people but milly stayed near by to keep an eye on him. I took a few selfies for wizard book (there version of facebook which i made up) and had a nice one of me and Milly so I made into my cover picture. Then i went out for a moonlight ride on Storm who is my dapple grey horse. it was beautiful i went into a nearby forest and jumped some fallen trees before heading back to the bar to check up on everyone and got off storm so he could back to the other horses. When i got there Natsu and gray were barrel surfing so i filmed some before joining in myself.

Then a tickle fight started and Luxas filmed it as i was being tickled to death my Natsu and Grey then Zancrow and some others joined in Erza was eating her strawberry cake so stayed out of it. In the end i gave up and found a way to get out of it. After escaping the tickle fight Baccus walked in with his friend. I sat with Erza and had a chat and he had a drinking match with Canna.

Me,Erza and Lucy were just talking then he came over. "Well if it isn't the mighty Titan and the Element Queen. It's my lucky night seeing to fine women like yourselfs. Tell me miss elment queen or Kellie would you like to keep me company tonight. " he said and he reeked of alcohol. "No thanks I have plans tonight and I won't keep you company not tonight or any other night." I said before getting up. I heard him chuckle a bit, "Think what you like Element Queen but you will keep me company one of these nights." he said licking his lips. "As if Kellie would want to spend the night with a jerk like you." I heard Zancrow say just loud enough for me to hear him. Then Baccus left with his friend following him behind.

"Nice job Kellie of standing up to that scum." Zancrow said then i pushed him off me. "Thanks anyway I got to get back to check the footage out as we only have tomorrow morning to film the rest and edit. Yo Zan you coming oh and when we get back home we can take are first mission as Team slayer." I said looking behind me. "Year I'm coming Kells" he said then there were a few wolf whistles. "Oh shut up he is like a brother to me nothing more nothing less and I'm happy being single right now but that could all change if i want it to." I said before walking away.


	12. Chapter 11

**Zancrow's P.O.V:**

I knew one of my old friends from the alliance was nearby as i could sense him. I walked slower as i knew he was following me then I gave him the signal from the good old days and we met up just outside of town. "Yo long time no see" I said to my old friend who was just emerging from the forest. "Zancrow I certainly didn't expect you to end up with a girl especially one so hot." he said coming out of the forest. "She is just a childhood friend, and I doubt Kellie would go for you Jackal." I said to him as he was up in a tree. "I have my ways of getting the girls anyway Kellie was it seems my sort of girl. Stubborn,sexy and smart." Jackal said. "You forgot powerful and deadly." A voice said coming closer it turned out to be Kellie. "speak of the girl herself how did you find us." Jackal said. "Easy to track down someone who stinks as much as Zancrow." Kellie said and Jackal started laughing. "I better add funny to that list. Now what are you doing here" Jackal said after he stopped laughing. "Relax I just came to tell Zan that master added him to the reserve list. Don't worry i won't tell that i saw you Jackal." Kellie said before going of then Jackal chased Kellie. "how do you my name?" he said coming in front of Kellie. "Dragon slayers such as myself have better sense of hearing and smell. Especially in the spring as it's mating season but I have no mate yet but that could change this season." Kellie said whilst walking away.

"I'll remember that,just give me a call when you're free." he said pecking her cheek. _**I'm surprised Kellie let him get away with that.**_ "I won't be free for a while as i'm in the grand magic games. Which basically means I get to have loads of fun beating people up, who knows maybe you could watch as it's the final day tomorrow speaking of which i better get back. Anyway I have to get back gotta get some editing done. Zancrow catch you might want to read it and I hope you boys like the spread this week. " Kellie said before flying off. "maybe I will watch her in the fight tomorrow. Now let me see the spread she was talking about." Jackal said.

Then I checked the spread and Kellie was in it along with Mirjane as they done a shoot together. Then he snached it off me "i'm keeping this as Kellie is pretty hot i wonder if they will let me keep her as a pet." Jackal said before dispersing into the night. _**I doubt Kellie would want to be his pet as she can be subon.**_ I started to walk back to where we were staying when I got back to the room I found team fairy tail sitting around Kellie and her laptop. "How is it coming." I said to them as I went to see what Kellie had in her fridge. "It's going well but you will have to wait until tomorrow for the final video so it will be a surprise." Kellie said. "whatever so what happens after the games then." I said. "Well we have a massive fancy party and everyone who participated comes basically the guilds were up happens tomorrow night which is why me and the girls are going shopping tomorrow as we need to get a nice dress in fact you better get a suit or something smart. Then the day after we head back to the guild and everything goes back to normal." Kellie explained to me. I just ended up going to bed after a long day. Then I faintly heard someone growling sounded like they were pisseed off. "Zancrow get up now!" Kellie yelled at me. "I don't want to." I groaned.

Then I ended up falling out of the bed "you fell asleep in my bed!" kellie said before hitting me. She got into her bed and sprayed it with something before started to get comfortable I walked out and went into my room. Which I was sharing with natsu and grey as Erza,lucy and Wendy were sharing with Kellie.

 **Kellie's P.o.v:**

"Skybolt, Scissor runner is it possible for a dragon slayer to have a demon as there mate as I met one today and i just wondered." I said to them telepathically. "Yes it is possible but it's rare as there are not that many around." Scissor runner said. "Oh well this dark guild tartarus all there members are demons and i met one today called Jackal and he seems to like me." I said to them. "oh well it is possible but it is rare. I have a feeling your mate or mates will reveal themselves soon my child so no need for you to worry but i think you will only have one mate." Scissor Runner said. I relaxed a bit and went to sleep as i was tired. I had a nice sleep then had a shower as today was the last day. My shower was nice and relaxing when i came out Lucy went in after me. I dried my hair and body before putting some navy jeans on and a element yin and yang tank top on one side was water and the other was fire the top itself was black. I finished of with my white trainers then i was ready for my breakfast after i had that we headed to the arena. Today's event will be a competition to slay the most monsters whilst avoiding our traps and your enemies. Each team must pick 3 participants for the final contest. "I feel like going in." I said. "Ok Kellie you can go in now we need to chose the other 2 members." Erza said. "Sabertooth has decided to send in their twin dragon slayers along with Rufus." someone said over the microphone. Who wants to go in then." I said "I could do with a taste of the action so i will go as well" Luxas said Lamuis Scale sends in Orga,Shellia and Lyon in for them. "I'll go in as I'm all fired up." Natsu says. "Personally I think Grey might give us more coverage and more of a chance to win." I said. "That does sound like a better idea Kellie and if they're planning a free for all Natsu might be better at that." Erza said to the rest of us it was decided. Fairy tail is sending in Grey Fullbuster, Kellie Skybolt and Luxas Dreyer. Then the picture of the 3 of us came up i was in the middle with Grey and Luxas on the sides with there arms crossed. I had my arms crossed and looked ready for battle. After all the the rest of the teams were chosen the battlefield appeared. "We need a strategy for this do you to want to to take the ground and I will take to the air. Then you guys could focus on slaying the monsters whilst i handle the competitors." I explained to them. "Sound like a good plan if we run into anyone we can let you know then you can distract them and battle them so we get the monster done and it will mean we will have more of a chance for victory. I planned to use dragon sword today and to use it I needed a sword. So yesterday me and Erza went looking for a few good swords as she wanted to add more to her collection and I wanted one for battle. I chose to buy a Samurai sword the one I picked was black and gold on the handle and the case was black with a gold dragon on it. Last night Scissor runner came into my dream and he said that he was proud of me. Our team decided I would take to the skies in the south and the east.

Luxas took the west and grey took the north.

As i took off into the sky using my element wings I checked over the south and and east. I saw the trimers in the south so i decided to have a bit of fun with them.


	13. Chapter 12

**Zancrow's P.O.V:**

I knew one of my old friends from the alliance was nearby as i could sense him. I walked slower as i knew he was following me then I gave him the signal from the good old days and we met up just outside of town. "Yo long time no see" I said to my old friend who was just emerging from the forest. "Zancrow I certainly didn't expect you to end up with a girl especially one so hot." he said coming out of the forest. "She is just a childhood friend, and I doubt Kellie would go for you Jackal." I said to him as he was up in a tree. "I have my ways of getting the girls anyway Kellie was it seems my sort of girl. Stubborn,sexy and smart." Jackal said. "You forgot powerful and deadly." A voice said coming closer it turned out to be Kellie. "speak of the girl herself how did you find us." Jackal said. "Easy to track down someone who stinks as much as Zancrow." Kellie said and Jackal started laughing. "I better add funny to that list. Now what are you doing here" Jackal said after he stopped laughing. "Relax I just came to tell Zan that master added him to the reserve list. Don't worry i won't tell that i saw you Jackal." Kellie said before going of then Jackal chased Kellie. "how do you my name?" he said coming in front of Kellie. "Dragon slayers such as myself have better sense of hearing and smell. Especially in the spring as it's mating season but I have no mate yet but that could change this season." Kellie said whilst walking away.

"I'll remember that,just give me a call when you're free." he said pecking her cheek. _**I'm surprised Kellie let him get away with that.**_ "I won't be free for a while as i'm in the grand magic games. Which basically means I get to have loads of fun beating people up, who knows maybe you could watch as it's the final day tomorrow speaking of which i better get back. Anyway I have to get back gotta get some editing done. Zancrow catch you might want to read it and I hope you boys like the spread this week. " Kellie said before flying off. "maybe I will watch her in the fight tomorrow. Now let me see the spread she was talking about." Jackal said.

Then I checked the spread and Kellie was in it along with Mirjane as they done a shoot together. Then he snached it off me "i'm keeping this as Kellie is pretty hot i wonder if they will let me keep her as a pet." Jackal said before dispersing into the night. _**I doubt Kellie would want to be his pet as she can be subon.**_ I started to walk back to where we were staying when I got back to the room I found team fairy tail sitting around Kellie and her laptop. "How is it coming." I said to them as I went to see what Kellie had in her fridge. "It's going well but you will have to wait until tomorrow for the final video so it will be a surprise." Kellie said. "whatever so what happens after the games then." I said. "Well we have a massive fancy party and everyone who participated comes basically the guilds were up happens tomorrow night which is why me and the girls are going shopping tomorrow as we need to get a nice dress in fact you better get a suit or something smart. Then the day after we head back to the guild and everything goes back to normal." Kellie explained to me. I just ended up going to bed after a long day. Then I faintly heard someone growling sounded like they were pisseed off. "Zancrow get up now!" Kellie yelled at me. "I don't want to." I groaned.

Then I ended up falling out of the bed "you fell asleep in my bed!" kellie said before hitting me. She got into her bed and sprayed it with something before started to get comfortable I walked out and went into my room. Which I was sharing with natsu and grey as Erza,lucy and Wendy were sharing with Kellie.

 **Kellie's P.o.v:**

"Skybolt, Scissor runner is it possible for a dragon slayer to have a demon as there mate as I met one today and i just wondered." I said to them telepathically. "Yes it is possible but it's rare as there are not that many around." Scissor runner said. "Oh well this dark guild tartarus all there members are demons and i met one today called Jackal and he seems to like me." I said to them. "oh well it is possible but it is rare. I have a feeling your mate or mates will reveal themselves soon my child so no need for you to worry but i think you will only have one mate." Scissor Runner said. I relaxed a bit and went to sleep as i was tired. I had a nice sleep then had a shower as today was the last day. My shower was nice and relaxing when i came out Lucy went in after me. I dried my hair and body before putting some navy jeans on and a element yin and yang tank top on one side was water and the other was fire the top itself was black. I finished of with my white trainers then i was ready for my breakfast after i had that we headed to the arena. Today's event will be a competition to slay the most monsters whilst avoiding our traps and your enemies. Each team must pick 3 participants for the final contest. "I feel like going in." I said. "Ok Kellie you can go in now we need to chose the other 2 members." Erza said. "Sabertooth has decided to send in their twin dragon slayers along with Rufus." someone said over the microphone. Who wants to go in then." I said "I could do with a taste of the action so i will go as well" Luxas said Lamuis Scale sends in Orga,Shellia and Lyon in for them. "I'll go in as I'm all fired up." Natsu says. "Personally I think Grey might give us more coverage and more of a chance to win." I said. "That does sound like a better idea Kellie and if they're planning a free for all Natsu might be better at that." Erza said to the rest of us it was decided. Fairy tail is sending in Grey Fullbuster, Kellie Skybolt and Luxas Dreyer. Then the picture of the 3 of us came up i was in the middle with Grey and Luxas on the sides with there arms crossed. I had my arms crossed and looked ready for battle. After all the the rest of the teams were chosen the battlefield appeared. "We need a strategy for this do you to want to to take the ground and I will take to the air. Then you guys could focus on slaying the monsters whilst i handle the competitors." I explained to them. "Sound like a good plan if we run into anyone we can let you know then you can distract them and battle them so we get the monster done and it will mean we will have more of a chance for victory. I planned to use dragon sword today and to use it I needed a sword. So yesterday me and Erza went looking for a few good swords as she wanted to add more to her collection and I wanted one for battle. I chose to buy a Samurai sword the one I picked was black and gold on the handle and the case was black with a gold dragon on it. Last night Scissor runner came into my dream and he said that he was proud of me. Our team decided I would take to the skies in the south and the east.

Luxas took the west and grey took the north.

As i took off into the sky using my element wings I checked over the south and and east. I saw the trimers in the south so i decided to have a bit of fun with them.


End file.
